Sibuna House
by tlkin2much
Summary: Renamed...originally 'For you, I'd do anything! Nina has it all. No Rufus, an amazing boyfriend, great friends, and a possible new member to the family but someone's return may turn everyone's world upside down! Rated T for mature scenes. Thanks for all the reviews.
1. A New Start

**AN: Okay so I wrote this story like three years ago and it was originally the sequel to 'I Can't Live Without You' that my Sister actually deleted off my fanfiction account but I'm going to slowly recreate this story so you guys can understand it without the first story. **

**Nina's POV:**

I couldn't believe the old Anubis house was finally ours as Fabian and I stood hand and hand appearing at the old abandoned house we has spent so many memories all those years ago. We didn't need to move our stuff into it for it to feel like home, it just suddenly did. As soon as we walked in and saw the familiar dark draped flapping around the windows and that same chandelier in the hallway we couldn't help but smile and feel...well, homely. It just automatically did. I stared at it just remembering everything- the visions, the ghosts and of course Rufus who had endangered all our lives on more then one occasion.

Even in the last few years he had threatened all of us once again but luckily we were able to stop him and send him to prison for a long, long while. The death of Joy, who had been killed in his ravage attempt wasn't for completely nothing.

It was all a distant memory though, Rufus was long gone and even though the memories were still very alive the house hadn't had a strange occurrence in years and I couldn't help but feel thankful for that. The thrills it gave me three years ago wasn't quite the same now as it was then.

Even when I peered out of the window of the taxi as it pulled up, my hand clasped in Fabian's I felt the familiar jolt of electricity that came from my necklace every time I neared the house.

The Anubis House still stood there with its freaky cellar, unusual attic and the memories continuously buzzing around each room and each secret hideout we had managed to find in the time we had lived there. I couldn't believe it when Fabian told us we could live there with the rest of the gang. We had all offered to pile in the money for rent as we decided to board together just like old time except without Victor's signature bed time warnings and Judy's cooking.

s Mara, Mick, Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Jerome, Fabian and I had all scribbled down our names as the chance buzzed up. Not many people would want to go back to their own boarding home but honestly no one else was a part of Sibuna.

_**-Flashback-**_

_'Nina,' Fabian yelled. Fabian and I had been together for over three years. We had been through so much; a mystery, some phyco killer out to get us. Our friend and Fabian's ex-girlfriend killed... but we had managed to stick through it._

_'I have some great news.' He continued as he kissed me hello, a little peck on my lips as he squeezed my hand. His dark brown hair that was deliberately messed up swung around his face and I didn't miss the chance to giggle and push it away so I could see his eyes._

_It has been two years since we moved out of the Anubis House after graduation to separate to universities or in Jerome's case a future job in a joke shop, which actually didn't come as a surprise to majority of us. Fabian and I had been selected into the same course for archaeology in the University of Edinburgh, where we were able to spend time together while working on the course for six months in Egypt. _

_It wasn't unknown at the time we had no idea where we were going to live now the course had finished and we had to return to the U.K to finish off the rest of the semester. Fabian was constantly on real estate websites desperately searching for a place to call home. _

_When he was telling me I had to stare at him for at least ten minutes as he jumped about and smiled, trying to find the best way to start the sentence. He would probably still be there now if I hadn't said anything._

_'And are you going to tell me what this good news is, or are you just going to continue jumping up and down?' I asked him_

_. His smile suddenly increased twice in size when he said 'We are going to move back into the Anubis House with everyone!' All I can remember after that is a heck of a lot of squealing._

_**-End Flashback-**_

The House of Anubis had been abandoned once the school had moved to a different area, I still hadn't quite understood why but Mr. Sweet had made it clear that the land was being sold off.. After frantic discussions with the other six, everyone decided to move back into it while our course's finish off nearby.

Fabian and I both finished our course three months ago but have looked at other courses for the following year. I got excited when Fabian told us the room we were staying in. It was one I remembered all to well but I don't want Amber to feel upset that we had chosen to stay in it.

Patricia and Jerome shared one room, Alfie and Amber another room, Mara and Mick opposite us and Fabian and me in the room Amber and I had both shared a little over two years ago..

'So what do you think?' Fabian asked from behind me as we entered the old house's doors. We were the first one to arrive and will be alone for a further week.

'It is home already.' I said while pecking his lips and with that we walked into our home.

**FABIAN'S POV:**

Nina stood there beaming at me with that gorgeous smile of hers. God I loved her so much. As she twirled around to look at it all for probably the billionth time I couldn't help but stare as her brunette locks spun with her. She was beautiful and boy was I ready to take that extra step.

'Let's go put the luggage down in our room and then we can take a look around.' I recommended and she nodded in agreement. She ran up the stairs just as energetic as she was three years ago to be back. I chuckled at her. She was my Nina. I knew her all too well and I loved her just the way she was, I wouldn't change a thing about her.

'Gosh I didn't really realize how much I have missed it in the past few years.' I whispered slowly walking up the stairs. I couldn't help but chuckle at the creaky tile.

'Who knew four and a half years ago in year ten, when I arrived here the first time we'd end up here? I mean Patricia and Jerome married, you and I together and the same with Amber and Alfie, Mara and Mick-all of us living together at age twenty here in Anubis House.' She said looking deeply into my eyes, once I had caught up to her. She stood outside of the doorway into the room.

'I did!' I told her and kissed her lightly before pulling her towards where it all had started. The Attic.

'This time we have the keys.' Nina joked while holding up the key to the Attic. Victor always hid it secretly so we couldn't enter, so Nina, I and the rest of Sibuna used to always have to pick the lock.

I chuckled.

'What are you thinking about?' She asked.

'You.' I answered pulling her in for a kill and wrapping my arms around her waist. 'And how beautiful you are.'

'Yeah you told a whole load of people from the top of Moresbury Hill once remember.'

I laughed a loud at the memory.

I stopped her hand from pulling the door open watching as she turned around to look at me in confusion.

'Sibuna.' I said while covering one of my eyes with a hand, she giggled and did the same and with that we entered the attic.

**Amber's POV:**

'Welcome home Babes.' I called as I heard Alfie walk through the door. He shut it behind him.

'Hey Ambs.' He said while pecking me softly on the lips. 'I missed you!'

'Not as much as I missed you.' I replied while being pulled into my daily bear hug.

'Is that the best I get?' I asked him.

'What do you mean?' He asked. I just huffed. I didn't know what was wrong with me lately I just wasn't getting that spark between Alfie and I like I used to and I dear hoped that wouldn't cause a problem. Amber Millington doesn't do break ups.

'How is the fashion line coming on?' He asked me. I had been designing an Amber Millington fashion line for the past four months, or my secretary had- I just added my name. But lately my inspiration had been in denial, not that I'd ever admit it.

That was why I was so eager to get my bags packed to move back to Anubis House, to find hopefully some enlightenment there with the help of my friends and the whole theme to the house with so many memories. I smiled at the thought. Maybe I could actually convince Nina to help me out by trying on some clothes?

'It is going.' I replied and rushed up the stairs to retrieve what I liked to think as my beauty sleep only there was no way I could get any more beautiful. I was already up at the top on that rank board.

'Woman.' I heard Alfie mutter before taking a loud bite from his apple.

'Men.' I scoffed

**Nina's POV:**

'Do you ever miss her?' I asked Fabian as we were both staring at a picture of Joy Mercer, an old housemate of ours that had died to save us during Rufus's last rampage.

The memory of her still haunted me night and day, and Fabian knew this as he looked at my scarred face from the memory, and he put the photo away but the pain still remained and the constant reminder always nudged at the back of my brain.

'Sometimes.' He whispered. 'But mostly I'm just thankful it wasn't you!' He told me.

'Same.' I whispered back.

'I'm so glad I have you.' He kissed my forehead.

'I love you.' I whispered in his ear, my breath tingling his ear.

'I love you too.' He said back, his lips slowly piercing my own in a small kiss.

'Something doesn't feel quite right.' I whispered and Fabian knew better then anyone my intuition was always right, especially when I couldn't shake the feeling away.

The last time I had that feeling was when Rufus returned, and suddenly the thought struck me.

'Calm down Nina, Rufus is in jail.' Fabian reassured me.

I bolted out the room as quick as I could and sat cross-legged on the floor while staring at the television which approved my theory.

_Breaking News: Prisoner Escape!_

Rufus had escaped and he's out for revenge.


	2. Emotions explosions

**Sooo this is chapter 2. What do you think the gang are going to do, now that Rufus is back? REVIEW!**

**FABIAN'S POV:**

I stood there daunted by what I was seeing. Just as everything was going great, it had to turn for the worse.

The prison where Rufus had escaped from was blaring away on the TV, while a man's voice was explaining the situation of Rufus Zeno's prison break.

'Yes, yes-just switch on the god damn TV Amber and see for yourself!' Nina screamed on her phone where a probably now blubbering Amber was.

My head was filling with emotions-confusion, anger- when my ringtone started screaming away from my I Phone seven (-ha-ha...They'll probably have one out by then-)!

'Hello!' I shouted angrily as I answered it. It was Patricia, who had seen the news and had begun to freak out. For a second and had no idea what to do when a thought struck me.

'Hey Trixie, hold on for a second. I think it is best if all of you move here earlier. That way it is safer as we can all be together.' I told her.

'Yes. Okay Jerome and I are packing now, we'll be there soon.' She replied and hung up.

Nina stared at me before heading back to her phone call with Amber explaining my recommended idea. She placed her phone down, as I presume she had hung up.

'She's coming.' Nina said quietly before rushing over and placing her had on my back, pulling me into a hug.

'I won't let anything happen to you.' I whispered and picked her up weddings style to take her to our room. Tonight was going to be a long night.

**MICK'S POV:**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing...Rufus was back. I switched on the television and changed from my usual sports channel to sky news-and there as a breaking news headline was 'Rufus Zeno escapes' written in large, bold letters.

Mara, was sitting in her usual chair reading some physics book looking happy and peaceful. I couldn't believe I had to ruin it.

'Mara, I just got off the phone. We have to leave now!' I screamed. I couldn't believe it. We were all in danger. Just as I was about to make our lives happy. By ours I meant mine and Mara's. I was going to propose (Yay Mira!) on our three year anniversary in two weeks. But now, now we were probably going to end up running for our lives.

Mara stood at me looking worries because of my outburst so I sat her down and told her what was going on.

A tear silently dripped down her cheek, and as I wiped it away I looked into her eyes wishing that everything was going to be alright.

**NINA'S POV:**

I knew something had been wrong. I always did. And it hurt to know I could be back in that dreadful position I had been in three years ago. The memory still burned whenever I remembered.

I couldn't sleep. For all I knew Rufus could of been watching Fabian and I snuggling up in bed. Just waiting to attack for his revenge.

Some hope spread across me that prison might have changed him into someone nicer, but it was destroyed by staring at the picture of his escape. For him to make it out of there meant for him to kill seven guards.

This Rufus seemed too been even more savage then I remember. He was deadly. And out to kill!

All I could do there was lay there and count every minute which goes by, each one leading closer to my death.

I turned around to face my now peacefully sleeping boyfriend. If only we were more. I had been hoping for him to propose any moment now. But every time I think it is going to happen, something seems to get into the way. Now the family we want to start between us may never happen.

That sudden thought brought a tear to my eyes. Hoping to let the tear escape but once I opened my eyes once again more appeared. I felt a hand move them away. And looked down to see Fabian's eyes open staring at me with concern.

'We'll get through this, we always do.' He said repeatedly trying to calm me down.

'B-but if we don't, we may never get to start a family-or live to see our wedding.' I stuttered as more tears appeared in my eyes. I soon realised what I had said. And cursed my stupid mouth.

I blushed and so did he.

'You want to get married?' he asked. And I looked away and nodded.

He was looking at me sternly but soon after a smile appeared on his face. I turned away once again. Waiting for him to tell me I was being stupid. Or that we were too young.

'Yes, I do...and I know you're going to say I'm being stupid but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.' I said and another tear sprawled down my red cheek.

I got up and left the room before he could say anything else.

**FABIAN'S POV:**

I've been trying to bring up the proposal for weeks but thought that she wasn't ready for that big of a commitment yet. But now she was upset because I hadn't asked her soon enough.

I decided to do it. I was ready. She was ready and I also needed to prove to her we were going to make it through this Rufus fiasco and we were going to get married to celebrate.

I ran to my suitcase and unzipped it to get the ring which I had bought her so many weeks ago.

I found a fake rose and tux and for a while I stood there balancing on one knee waiting for her to return.

**NINA'S POV:**

I walked back to my room after a flow of fresh air and returned to find Fabian on one knee and a ring box place in front of him.

'So will you marry me?' He asked and I rushed over to where he still sat balancing on one knee.

'Ye, of course I will.' I said while violently kissing him. And soon after I sat on the bed admiring my ring. All thought of Rufus escaping my mind.

A while after that I sat next to Fabian in my underwear where we had a little fiancée fun.

**That is it for chapter 2... REVIEW and tell me what you think. Luv you all lots!**


	3. Some News to Tell

**Sooo Nina and Fabian are finally engaged, but what will the rest of them think? And will Rufus ruin the celebration.**

**Amber's POV:**

'Amber!' I heard someone scream in an American accent and knew immediately it was my Best American Friend Nina.

'Hey-' I started but then saw what was placed on one of her fingers and must of stood there gawping at it for a long time and Fabian entered the room without me noticing.

'Amber?' Alfie said shaking me out of my state.

'Fabian, you..., Is that?' Nina nodded and walked over to place a arm around Fabian's waist.

I squealed and started jumping up and down continuously. 'Oh my god, oh my god!' I kept repeating. And soon after ran over to hug both of them congratulations.

'Congratulations Dude didn't think you had it in you.' Alfie said to Fabian while patting him on the back. During that time I was pulling Nina away to give me the details.

'Sooo...' I said while nudging her shoulders be shook her head and told me to wait until the others arrive. I lowered my shoulders in defeat but was still smiling. 'Now you just need a little person to come a long and you'll be a right family.' She laughed half heartedly but looked like she wasn't saying something else. I let it slide as thoughts of Rufus and danger returned to my mind and a shiver ran through my back.

**NINA'S POV:**

I hope Amber didn't notice I was keeping something from her. There was something but I wasn't sure if I couldn't tell anyone with what we are all currently going through.

I heard the front door open and rushed over to where Jerome and Patricia now stood holding hands. Their wedding had been last year so they were now happily married.

'Hey!' I said and tried to hide my ring but I saw Patricia's face and knew she saw it.

'Oh my, Nina, Fabian your getting married. That is so great...Jerome and I won't be the only married couple around here now huh.'

I nodded, but even though I was excited I was getting married to someone so wonderful, I couldn't get Rufus out of my head. He was just there poisoning me with horrid thoughts.

What if Fabian and I didn't make it to the aisle? What if Rufus got to us sooner then we thought.

'It is a good thing security all around the country are after Rufus, so there is less of chance he could get to us.' Jerome said which made me smile.

'Since when were you so optimistic?' I asked jokingly and he faked hurt. We laughed and let them head to their room to unpack leaving Fabian and I alone.

'Fabian what if we don't get that far? I know the whole country is looking for Rufus but there is still a chance he could find us and we all know what he is like.' I said avoiding eye contact but he pulled me into a tight hug anyway.

'We will make it!' He promised determined. And with that I had some hope that he would be found before us.

**MARA'S POV:**

I couldn't help it, but the whole way back to the old house I cried into Mick's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind seeming he was rather teary eyed himself but I couldn't escape the feeling we were being watched, by him!

The thought of Rufus and what he had put the others through scared me to death. He was someone who didn't mind playing with matches-as long as they burnt. Even though I never met him, doesn't mean I ever want to. He had killed Joy in seconds, right this moment everyone could be dead because of him and we'd never know.

From what I had heard, he was a monster who just thought killing people was a game.

And as we pulled up onto the extended driveway to Anubis House I knew, this was no game.

**FABIAN'S POV:**

Mara and Mick entered the door, and as per usual the first thing Mara noticed was the ring. Was it girl instinct or something?

'Mick look, Nina and Fabian are engaged!' Mara exclaimed and ran to both of us to smother us in a hug.

'Congrats you guys!'Mick said, 'at least we have some good news.' He mumbled but all of us heard him and looked at him with sadness.

I recalled what Nina had been telling me earlier about not making it to the wedding. But she was my hope, and with her I knew it was all going to be alright.

Nina was suddenly pulled away from me by all the girls and I saw her face mouth to me 'Help me!' I chuckled and waved goodbye as she was pulled away by all three of the girls eager to know about the proposal.

But suddenly Alfie and Mick surrounded me asking tips on how to ask both their girlfriends the same thing which I just shrugged to and walked to the kitchen to get a sandwich.

**NINA'S POV:**

Soon enough, I was dragged to mine and Fabian's room where I was charged with questions.

'Okay, Okay!' I screamed at all of them backed off. 'Gosh your all like animals when it comes to gossip.' I sneered but secretly I was super eager to tell them about the proposal.

I started off by telling them how I accidently told him I wanted to get married. Which they giggled to, and then told them how when I returned to the room he was there on one knee.

'Awwwe!' amber squealed from next to me. Something I did know was mine and Fabian's romance was nearly as big as hers and Alfie's to her.

All four of us sat down by my bed admiring my ring and I couldn't of been any happier than in that moment. All I hoped for was to make it to the aisle.

'I love him so much, I just hope Rufus doesn't ruin it.' I told them and was smothered with a hug including all of them. A bit after they left and they were replace by my fiancée.

**So what did you think of chapter three? REVIEW!**


	4. Sick!

**NINA'S POV:**

I woke up feeling violently sick, and ran to the bathroom. I felt someone pull my hair up as I threw up into the toilet.

I turned around and Fabian stood there looking at me with concern. 'Nina you should go to bed, and stay there you aren't well.' He said, and scowled at me. I was about to laugh when I felt more of yesterdays dinner coming up.

'I'll call the doctors, I hate seeing you like this.' Fabian told me, while I lay stiff in the bed. He kissed my forehead and headed off to grab his phone and call someone to check me over.

I was falling asleep before I was shaken awake by Amber.

'Nina, good your awake-the doctor's here.' She said and sat down in the seat next to my bed.

A small woman in a white over coat came trotting in while carrying a bag.

'Okay Nina, first I need to check you temperature and go over the normal procedure.' She commenced the usual medical things for the next twenty minutes when she asked something unexpected, after shuffling everyone out of the room leaving her and I alone.

'Are you intimate with anybody at the moment?' She asked and I nodded. And I suddenly realised where she was getting at.

'Congratulations Nina, you are pregnant.' For a second the whole world stood still, and I couldn't tell if I was happy or sad.

'I recommend making an appointment at the hospital for a scan and check up.' She said bringing me out of my trance.

With that she left leaving me with a load of concerned friends, and an overly concerned fiancée.

'Guys, I need to talk to Fabian alone first.' I said after they all bombarded into the room with questions.

'What's the matter?' He asked once we were alone.

'Fabes,' I said while gripping his hand. 'I'm pregnant!'

**FABIAN'S POV:**

I couldn't believe it and after a while I smiled at her.

'Well when you said you wanted a family, you weren't kidding.' I joked and she hit me lightly on the arm but laughed.

'So you okay with this?' She asked and I nodded and began poking her stomach and talking to it which made her giggle.

'If you want, I could tell the others-alone so you can rest.' She nodded and soon enough drifted off to sleep.

'Guys be quiet she's sleeping.' I said as they started shouting when I closed the door behind me.

'Sooo...is she okay?' Amber asked while her blonde locks bounced above her head.

'Nina's fine. But she's pregnant.' Everyone gasped and I could tell I was going to get a serious chat from the girls after this but the guys congratulated me while patting my back.

'We are going to go as the girls seem to have something they wanted to say.' Mick said and the guys followed him as he left the room.

'Seriously Fabian, of all the things you get Nina knocked up.' Patricia said while folding her arms.

'Look it wasn't supposed to happen-it just did. But Nina's happy, I'm happy-isn't that all that matters.' I said and left them to glare at my back while I walked away.

**NINA'S POV:**

**-Nina's dream-**

'Hello Nina!' I heard someone snarl from behind me.

'Rufus.'

'So your carrying a child, are you? How sweet, sweet enough that I will be pleased when I watch both you and your baby die.' He smiled at the thought which made me grimace even more.

'You're carrying the next chosen one, and I can't let that happen. I'm dying and I need the elixir. If you bring it to me- I will spare all your lives.

**-End Dream-**

'Fabian.' I screamed out of terror. That jerked Fabian away instantly and I ended up crying into his chest until I calmed down enough to tell Fabian about my dream.

After I told him he had a few tears forming in his eyes, as we both knew there was no way we were safe anymore.

'Maybe you should give him the elixir.' Fabian said in utter defeat. 'I don't want it to come to that but if he just has the elixir then no one will die and he'll leave us alone for good.' He finished.

'Fabian, we can't just give up. We always knew we'd have to face him again. The best thing we can do is keep an eye out and inform the police so they can extend the search. If Rufus knows that I'm pregnant-he's close by as he's been watching us.' I told him and before I knew it he had informed the police.

'Okay, they are going to get some guards to keep watch of our house.' He said and sunk down next to me.

'Nina, you have to be calm, stress isn't good for the baby.' He said and stroked my stomach.

'Did the girls give you a lecture?' I joked and he nodded which made me laugh. I decided to keep away from anything near the topic of Rufus.

'Do you want a girl or boy?' I asked and he shrugged.

'I don't mind, I just want them to know I love them.' He directed the last part to my flat stomach.

'Oh gosh, I'm going to be fat.' I exclaimed and the thought of giant Nina made me quiver.

'No,

'No, you'll be even more beautiful to me, because you got the beauty of two people I love, as your carrying our beautiful child.' I smiled.

'You're always able to put a smile on my face, even at the worst of times. Thank you.' I said and kissed him lightly.

'It is part of the job.' He said and I leant my head on his check, listening to the beat of his heart.

'our hearts beating rather fast.' I said after listening to the beat of his heart.

'It is because it knows the other half of it is close by.' He murmured and I kissed him again.

'You're such a romantic.' I said and snuggled into him tighter. This was what I wanted all the time.


	5. What if

**I got desperate to write so I updated before it hit 20 but... I'm very serious I need up to 25 reviews now or no update until. And you may review more then once. I have some great twists planned involving the mystery and the drama so get typing away and review!**

**FABIAN'S POV:**

**-A week later-**

'Nina, are you ready?' I asked her and she stood up nervously.

'What if it's not healthy, Fabian?' She asked, in a full freak out mode.

'Then we will love it anyway.' I replied calmly. She nodded her head and both holding each other's hands we entered the room for Nina's ultra-sound.

'Miss Nina Martin?' The doctor asked as we both entered the room. 'And you are?' She asked me.

'I'm Nina's fiancée, and babies' father.' I told her and she nodded. I looked over to Nina, wondering why she was so quiet and saw her squirming in the seat next to me. I touched her hand and stroked my thumb against her palm to calm her down.

She looked at me and gave me a half smile, before proceeding onto the bed, as directed by the doctor for the ultra-sound to commence.

'Okay, Miss Martin this is going to be rather cold.' The Doctor said as she rubbed some jelly stuff across Nina's bare stomach.

I held her hand and she tightened her grip when the jelly was put on.

'Sorry it was cold.' She whispered and I just smiled at her, to show it didn't matter.

'There is your baby right there.' She said while pointing at a small figure on the screen. 'It looks relatively healthy. Do you want to know what the sex is?' Fabian and I had discussed it earlier if we wanted to know and we both agreed on a decision.

'Yes, we would.' I said and Fabian's smile increased when she told us we were having a girl.

'How long through the pregnancy is she?' Fabian and asked and I looked over at the doctor for an answer.

'You are 12 weeks pregnant. So just under four months.'

'Isn't morning sickness meant to start in the sixth week?' I asked a little concerned.

'No, it varies from person to person.' And if you are interested in when you are looking for the due date, as it is October you are looking at March to April. Is that it?' Nina and I both nodded our heads 'Well here's the ultrasound picture.' And after taking it from the doctor we left the room to the rest of our housemates who were waiting outside.

The entire group of girls smothered Nina with questions so I decided to help her out.

'We are having girl. Nina is twelve weeks and due in March or April.' I said and to keep everyone quiet I showed them the ultrasound.

**NINA'S POV:**

Once we were home, I got easily board with everyone cooing over the ultrasound picture of my baby girl.

'Fabes, do you want to go for a walk?' I asked and soon enough Fabian and I were both walking around a nearby park.

'I told my parents yesterday, and I kind of promise them that I'd bring you round with me to visit on Sunday. For Mum's roast.' He told me which made me laugh. I loved Fabian's parents but whenever I came over for his Mum's Sunday Roast she always goes overboard.

'It will be fun.' I finally said and then I realised we were alone.

'Fabes, let's go back, I don't like it out here with Rufus around.' I said and the thought of Rufus brought chills down my back.

'Okay.' He said and looked around to make sure he wasn't in sight before taking my hand and pulling me along back to the house.

'Sorry, I just don't want to risk it.' I apologised to Fabian but he just smiled and kissed me.

'I don't want to risk it either. Not when everything's so perfect.' I smiled at that and had to nod in agreement.

'Nina.' Someone said as they pulled be away from Fabian. It was Patricia who had pulled me, but the rest of the girls sat down cross legged on the floor looking innocent.

'Nina, when are you going to start planning for your wedding?' The all asked. I guess I forgot all about planning the wedding for a while. But these girls weren't going to let me forget.

'Don't you want to get married before the baby?' Mara asked and I nodded in agreement. The thought of my honeymoon being ruined by a baby was definitely not in my plans.

'Then the wedding has got to be soon, especially before you start showing.'

'Right then that settles it, the whole day tomorrow we are going to plan your wedding.' The girls all started jumping up in excitement. And I was pretty sure tomorrow was going to be a really long day.

**FABIAN'S POV:**

'Hey mate, Nina was just being harassed by the girls about starting wedding planning.' Mick told me. Wedding planning. All my thoughts had escaped from the wedding due to Rufus and the baby.

A smile crept onto my face as I thought about Nina; beautiful Nina dressed in a dazzling white dress, walking down the aisle towards our future. And I knew no one could mess this up. Rufus or no Rufus the wedding was going ahead and Nina Martin was soon to be Nina Rutter.

**NINA'S POV:**

Once I escaped from the crowd of excited girls, I ran to my room to find a smiling Fabian who appeared to be lost in thought.

'Penny for your thoughts.' I whispered in his ear which startled him and made my small smile which had recently appeared on my face increase. Once he got himself together he looked deep into my eyes.

'Oh hey, I was just thinking about you.' He said which I had to giggle to.

'I know, I could tell.' I told him and pushed him onto the bed so I could snuggle next to him.

'So I heard you're off wedding planning tomorrow.' He said which I groaned to.

'Hey if everything in the wedding ends up pink, it is not my fault.' I joked, but then added a silent memo in my head to watch every colour schemed idea made by Amber.

He chuckled deeply and wrapped his arm round my waist, pulling me closer. I loved being in his arms. Just being there made everything bad go away, and be replaced by the good.

**That is chapter 5 guys! Remember to REVIEW!**


	6. What I Saw

**Here is chapter six...**

**ALFIE'S POV:**

I was enjoying snuggling into my beautiful girlfriend when my phone went off. I got off the loveseat and walked over to where my mobile lay ajar on the table before me.

'Hey babe what's wrong?' Amber asked, but I didn't want to show her. Not when everything was going so perfect.

'Boo?' She asked and I knew I couldn't keep the secrets from her. So I showed her the text I just got on my phone.

_If you want that petite blonde of yours to live you will bring me the elixir and kill The Chosen One._

_R!_

She screamed which was her best way to get the households attention and bring them rushing to our room.

As everyone piled in I handed the phone to Jerome to show everyone and while the guys looked shocked the girls had tears in their eyes.

Fabian was gently stroking Nina's hair while she cried into his shoulder, Amber was continuously screaming, and everyone else just looked in pain.

It was quiet for a long period of time while we all soaked in the threat I had just been given.

'So what do we do?' I asked, but soon realised I was just building up the tension in the air.

Everyone stood quiet. Until Nina walked from Fabian to in front of the whole group. Amber was still screaming from the fact I'd been threatened with her, so Nina had trouble getting us to hear what she was saying.

'We ignore it!' Nina shouted, trying to get people to hear her over Amber's yelping. 'Look this is how Rufus works; he tries to lure people out of hiding, and try to freak us out enough to have an advantage of the situation. Well this time it's not going to happen.' She yelled determined.

'Nina's right. We're strong and we are going to give up without a fight.' Patricia said while standing on top of Amber's dressing table for attention.

'I agree with my girl, Rufus should know if he wants to play, and then let's play,' Jerome said standing next to Patricia on the table. He pounded his fists against his chest imitating Tarzan.

'Yeah, I might not be strong but I have a hell of a brain, and this brain says Rufus we are not backing down!' Mara screamed, and that was really unexpected...I didn't even know she was in the room to start with.

Then Amber stood in the middle and screamed to get everyone's attention on her.

'Yes, First Trixie, Jerome if either of you destroy anything on that table I will destroy you, and secondly Rufus needs to pay for ruining my nails three years ago when we were held hostage.' My petite blonde-as Rufus called her- said while admiring a piece of her hair.

'ahem,' Mick cleared his throat to get the attention on him now. 'This guy better back off or he will soon find out who he's dealing with.' All the girls hugged him and the guys slapped his back except for Fabian who stood there still.

'I agree all the way, no matter what.' I said and soon enough the attention was on Fabian who hadn't said a thing since he entered the room.

He looked down; avoiding everyone's eyes including Nina's and just walked out of the room.

**NINA'S POV:**

'What was that about?' i asked him as I stormed into the room.

'Nina, it is just I think if we give it to him he'd leave us alone for good. And he doesn't have the Cup of Ankh so no one is in danger if we give it to him.' He said and looked at me sadly and then lowered his eyes to my stomach where our baby lay.

'Fabian, how do we know when we give it to him, he won't kill us.' I said, and he turned away to the window. 'I don't want to risk losing you, the baby or anyone. Like you always said to me we will get through this.' I said and walked over to him to take his hand in mine.

'Okay, then we'll ignore him. But if that doesn't work...'I interrupted him suddenly.

'Then we will think about the other options.' I said and smiled at him. He half smiled back.

'Come on, I guess while we're up we should go get some breakfast. It doesn't look like we are going to get back to sleep anytime soon.' Fabian said and dragged me out of the room to where the others sat around the table.

'So today everyone is the official wedding planning day.' Amber told us and started jumping up and down which made her hair bob the same way.

'Yay!' The guys and I all said sarcastically and the rest of the girls rolled their eyes, and shortly after we were all sat in the lounge reading through bridal and wedding magazines.

'Hey mate, where are you taking Nina after the wedding?' I heard Mick ask Fabian, and I turned around rather curious to find out myself.

Fabian saw me looking so he directed his response to me 'It's a surprise!' He exclaimed and soon enough a bubbly blonde hassled Fabian over hearing him say surprise.

Everyone began laughing at Amber extreme amber-ism like behaviour, and someone joked to her about finding a picture of Victoria Beckham, when I noticed a male like figure standing outside the window.

Fabian had noticed my sudden quietness and came over to look at the window, as that was where I continued to stare.

'Nina, what was it?' Alfie asked, so I turned round to look at them quickly and when I looked back to the spot the figure had been, there was nothing there.

'Nothing, just seeing things I guess. Probably another pregnancy symptom.' I told them and everyone but Fabian returned back to per usual.

'What did you see?' He asked and I knew there was no point hiding to him that I certainly saw Rufus Zeno standing outside our window. Watching us!

**REVIEW- I need at least 30 reviews for chapter 7. And rememeber to suggest names for the baby name contest-which is mentioned in the page before.**


	7. More Up The Sleeve

**CHAPTER 7 HERE WE COME...**

**FABIAN'S POV:**

'What, but why would he make it so obvious that he's here?' I asked unsure if I actually wanted to know the answer to that question.

Nina shrugged and grabbed her mobile to dial the police.

'Hello, yes this is Nina Martin...aha...we have found Rufus Zeno!' Nina said into the phone she paused for a while before hanging up and looked towards me. 'There on their way.' She finished to me and I pecked her on the lips for comfort.

'That's good isn't it? That means they'll find him somewhere out there and we can get married without all this chaotic drama.' I told her but she still looked uncertain.

'Yes but how about the next time he escapes, and believe me I know it will happen-our lives won't just be in danger but our baby girl's life will too.' She whispered before walking away and all I could do was stare at her protectively and hope for the best.

'Fabian, you okay mate?' Mick asked as he walked by. I shook my head as a mixed of emotions spread through my head once again, and with one glance at Mick's expression I walked off in shock and anger.

**AMBER'S POV:**

Nina had her head buried in my hair softly crying into where my shoulder lay. She had told me about seeing Rufus, which just confused me- did this mean he was giving up? But then why did he disappear? All I could do was wonder if this would ever end.

'I'm sorry, I'm just scared, scared for me, scared for Fabian, scared for you and everyone else, scared for my baby and especially scared for my future...what am I suppose to do?' Nina said looking utterly defeated.

'Everything will work out, your baby is going to be beautiful and loved by so many, you and Fabian are going to be married and happy-that is your future.' I told her and a half smile crept up on her face after a moment's silence.

'You're right, he hasn't even tried anything yet...he's just trying to scare us and if we stick together then we can all smile as Rufus is locked away once again.' Nina said, and her smile increased, with that she walked away with a new set of confidence.

**MARA'S POV:**

I was working casually around the kitchen when my phone started blurting out the ringtone I used for Mick.

'Mara, I'm in the cellar, you have to come see this!' Mick said quickly through the phone before hanging up. I had no idea what I was going to see but I ran over to the cellar.

'Mick! Mick, where are you?' I called while searching for something I could use as a light; it was much darker than usual I couldn't see anyone else in the room.

_BANG! _The door shut loudly and I tried to find my way back toward it to get out.

My hands swung midway through the air trying to find the handle when something wacked me from behind spinning me into unconsciousness.

**NINA'S POV:**

Fabian seemed overjoyed by my new confidence in the situation, I don't know how but Amber's little speech really got me looking at the positive side of thing and got me excited for what's to come.

'I've got to find Mick, I'll catch you later.' Fabian said kissing me goodbye before leaving to just that.

I decided in that spare moment to go over studying for my university course, when something tingled my ear, a cold breath only I was the only one in the room. I looked around expected Jerome or Alfie to jump out of nowhere screaming 'you've been pranked!' but absolutely no one was in sight.

'_Chosen.' _I heard from next to my ear, but I just ignored it. Certainly I was just hearing things, right?

'_The Chosen one, reborn to save.'_ Entered my ear this time, but I was still certain it was my subconscious playing tricks on poor me until I saw something out of the blue.

A petite pale figure floated in front of me, her feet were inches away from the floor and her white silk dress was ripped and torn at the bottom where it hung down below those pale feet. Her face was the one which haunted my day and night. The figures face belonged to Joy.

'Joy!' I whispered and noticed my body was shaking from the shock. 'What, how...' I trailed off. How was this possible?

'_Nina, don't be afraid.'_ I looked towards her still, dead face which was as white as snow and watched her ice blue lips word what she was saying. _'Rufus has returned, as you rightly know. And he is after your child. The Chosen one reborn. Never have two chosen ones been alive at the same time. You and your child will share a power greater than those you worship.'_ I stared at her unable to speak. Was I afraid? Was I happy? I couldn't tell. All I knew was my child was going to be one of the most powerful beings ever. And I was worrying about taking care of a child before this.

'Joy, what are you?' I asked and her cold blue eyes pierced mine.

'_An apparition of Joy Mercer's soul.'_ She said viciously._ 'That is all that's left.'_ She continued and those cold blue eyes now represented something I hadn't expected- sadness.

'_I will be watching you, but be careful- recklessness could risk everything.'_ The pale version of Joy said and vividly disappeared.

All I could do was stare, what did she mean of recklessness? And what will Fabian think of our baby girl having powers greater then humanity itself? I was beginning to wonder if I was ready, and I was now certain this darkness which follows us has now cursed Fabian, my baby, and I for life.

I was only twenty, but was certain from that speech I had just witnessed-from what? A ghost- I had certainly gained a couple of years.


	8. Complications

**So...Mara's unconscious, Joy could possibly be back from the dead, and Nina and her baby could potentially be more powerful than those they worship. Who said things were going to be easy?**

**FABIAN'S POV:**

'So...you saw Joy, Joy who died, Joy whose dead body we saw in front of us three years ago...and she said that our baby's going to be more powerful than those we worship?' I asked repeating everything my psychotic soon to be wife just told me.

'Yes, and I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. I wouldn't make something like this up- why would I? And after everything we have been through doesn't it seem slightly possible.' She said and I nodded my head, even as it sounded crazy, Nina was a terrible liar.

'So...if you have the same powers as the baby, you don't have any powers- well of what I know of.'

'Maybe I get them when the babies born.' Nina assumed, with a shrug of her shoulders.

We both decided to leave it at that but I was slightly concerned about Joy becoming- whatever she is, she should have moved on, but who was to blame?

Nina suddenly yawned, bringing me out of whatever thought I had been in.

'Maybe you should get some sleep, both for you and the baby.' I suggested and shortly after she had drifted off into sleep, leaning her head into my lap.

I got out my laptop for some research on firstly the encounter of Joy and secondly these powers everyone but me in our newly developed family are going to get, but had no idea where to start.

I typed in powers, chosen one, apparitions, the dead but the amount of information I got was zilch.

I looked over to my sleeping fiancée', she look so peaceful, so beautiful and all I wanted to do in that moment was pop in her dream, and find out what exactly she was dreaming about.

**NINA'S POV:**

**-Nina's dream-**

'Hello Chosen One, and the Little Chosen One, shall I say.' I heard a patronizing voice say from behind me, and even before he talked or I caught glance I knew instantly it was Rufus Zeno.

'What do you want?' I asked harshly clutching my stomach in protection.

'I was just wondering if you might know where Mara is.' He asked and my dream faded away as I rushed to find Mara.

**-End Nina's dream-**

'Mara! Mara!' I screamed as I ran through the house, everyone was soon awake looking at me with concern. 'Mick, where is Mara?' I asked him.

'I don't know.' He admitted truthfully. You could tell that he was trying to hide back tears at the thought of Mara missing.

'Rufus was in my dream again, and he has Mara.' I told everyone and gasps were exclaimed from almost everyone in the room. 'We can no longer ignore this, and this time I think Fabian's right- it is time to give up and hand over the elixir.' I continued staring at a surely shocked Fabian. 'This has gone too far, we can't let him hurt anyone- we don't want a repeat of Joy.' As I said Joy everyone flinched in dismay of the memory.

'We can't give up; Mara wouldn't want that- like you said before he is just trying to scare us right?' Surprisingly this came from Mick's mouth as silence spread around the room.

'We've got other options- how about we make a deal with Rufus; I don't know try and bargain with him.' Jerome suggested but people were still uncertain.

'_May I recommend an idea?'_ More exclaimed gasps spread around the room as Joy's 'ghost' form appeared in front of us. _'I'm the apparition of Joy Mercer's soul, and this time Rufus won't return.'_ Joy's voice was strong, independent but it wasn't Joy's, or what Joy's used to be and that stung. The thought of Joy gone near to completely just as an hour ago there was hope she was back. Joy seemed to take the silence as an opportunity to continue. '_Ignore Rufus, and rescue Mara secretly. Then once she's back you've made it clear to him that your stronger then he first thought, and use that as an advantage to fight back. Also I know where she's being kept. Being a ghost has its perks'_ The idea did seem reasonable enough, and the fact Rufus won't be expecting it is a bonus.

'I say let's do it, what better options do we have?' I said and everyone nodded their head slightly in agreement but they were still stunned by the whole Joy has returned thing, except for Fabian and I who knew already. Though Fabian was stunned still by the fact she was right in front of him. Ex-girlfriend back from the dead, who could blame him.

After that Joy vividly disappeared once again and Mick was just heads on about finding Mara before anything bad could possibly happen. Only there was a very wide chance that something could, knowing our luck.

'Nina needs to stay here!' Fabian said and I just stared at him rather bitterly.

'And why do I need to that?' I asked.

'You don't want to endanger the baby, and if he finds us...you'd be the big target.' I nodded, he was being reasonable. I would be the target, and if I was the target then the baby was a target.

'But I can't stay on my own, in case he comes here.' Everyone turned to look at me in concern until Fabian offered to stay as he had the most right to. As the father and fiancée.

Joy suddenly returned before us.

'_Rufus isn't there, which means he must be around here. We have to be sneaky getting out.'_

'Where is Mara being held?' Alfie asked her as he looked her up in down, still surprised she was there.

'_In the warehouse down the street.'_ Joy replied, we all knew the warehouse. Whenever we drove passed it, it always gave us shivers from the creepiness. Poor Mara!

'Then let's go!'


	9. Confusion Is A Necessity

**Sooo love the review so far but I think I need more... here's chapter 9**

**FABIAN'S POV:**

It was hard sitting here, not doing a thing. But Nina was my first priority. Mara and the rest came second.

'Do you think Rufus is around here?' Nina asked from next to me. Her head lay stiffly on my shoulder.

'I don't know, but don't worry I won't let him hurt you!' She was everything to me. My past, my future- everything. The way her luscious blue eyes melted my soul. No one was going to hurt her under my watch.

We were both getting more impatient as the minutes ticked by; time seemed to of slowed down since they left, but all we could do was sit and hope they all got out alive. Otherwise we were buggered.

'Ugh...This is doing my head in!' Nina exclaimed as she looked at the clock once again. She suddenly looked very pale and rushed to the bathroom where I followed to hold up her hair as the morning sickness returned.

'You okay?' I asked rubbing her back.

She nodded then responded unsure if the sickness was from the baby or the fact we were scared out of our minds for our friends.

I helped her up from where she was crouched over the toilet to the sofa (couch) in the main living room.

More minutes passed by when my phone starting blaring away its usual ringtone.

'Hello?' I said as I answered the phone, a wash of relief spread over me as Mick's voice came through from the other line.

'Hey mate, we're kind of in trouble.' Mick said, and the relief once again disappeared.

**MICK'S POV:**

Tears had started to form in my eyes as Fabian gasped through the phone at what I had just told him.

I couldn't believe it for myself. We all couldn't.

_-Flashback-_

'Okay, come on, move! That's my girlfriend in there.' I screamed at the others as the car pulled in in front of the warehouse Mara was supposedly being kept. I had this feeling that something wasn't right. But my main concern was getting Mara back, to have her safe in my arms.

'Mick, Rufus is outside of the Anubis House, watching Fabian and Nina- but they already know about it. So it's clear to enter.' Rufus was out of the way- no that's too easy.

'It seems too easy, why would Rufus let us save Mara?' I asked and they all looked at me shocked before Amber splattered a 'who cares?' I went along with it, but that feeling was still there, it's like the feeling Nina described when she always knows something wrong. I'm just hoping mines just a sign of nervousness and nothing more.

'Okay, so let's split up, the warehouse seems rather big, so that way we can cover more ground.' Jerome recommended and after a short moments consideration the decision to go through with it was mad.

'Okay so Patricia and Jerome, Amber and Alfie, and then myself on my own.' I said but people shook their heads at what I mentioned last.

'Too dangerous, man.' Alfie said and I shrugged.

'Mara needs to be found, and if I'm on my own I don't have anyone holding me back.' And with that I stormed off to find Mara.

'Mara!' I screamed repeatedly. As I kept walking the pathway seemed to get narrower and darker. I grabbed my torch and shone it directly in front of me. I stood there staring at what was before me.

'Alfie, come in, Alfie.' I said through the walkie talkie we had each been given.

'This is Alfie.'

'I'm the left side of the warehouse through the archway. You have to get the others and get here right now.' I said harshly as I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

'Mate what's up?' Alfie and Jerome asked as they all arrived to where I stood but then they saw what I've been hypnotised by.

'It's us!' Amber squealed but rightly true. A drawing of all of Sibuna stood around the Eye of Horus- fighting until death was before us.

'But this is ancient.' Patricia said noticing the rotting and other ancient like features.

'So what? This is some sort of prophecy?'

'But what does it mean?' I asked but no one could answer. I got out my mobile, and wobbled round the room until at least one bar of signal popped up.

'Hey mate, we're kind of in trouble.' I told Fabian and then explained the drawing. If only we knew this was just the beginning.

**FABIAN'S POV:**

'Nina look at this.' I said as I showed her the picture of the drawing, Mick just sent me.

She gasped in the same amount of show I seemed to of been in. I soon got out my laptop and began searching information on ancient drawings of the future.

'So what does this mean, we'll end up in a war?' Nina asked, still finding it hard to breath. I had no idea how to answer but what I did know was a war seemed unlikely.

'What I do know of prophecies, are that they are difficult to figure out and the simplest idea is always the most unlikely.' I told her and she breathed in relief. 'Even if there was a war, you wouldn't be fighting, no matter how brave or strong you are.'

'I know, but I definitely don't want a war anyway. This just shows whatever Rufus is planning is much more extreme then we first thought.' She said and tried to smile, even though all her emotion and happiness wasn't in it.

'Like you said before, we'll stick together and we'll survive.' I said trying to sound more convincing then I felt, but my heart just wasn't in the right place.

**MICK'S POV:**

'Come on, guys! We have to keep going for Mara's sake.' I said as I lead them away from the freakiest thing I'd ever encountered.

'Mara!' Was screamed repeatedly- on and on and on again.

I was deep in thought about Mara when Amber let out an ear burning scream. We ran to where she stood, white as a sheet. Mara stood in front of us. But at the same time it wasn't Mara.

**MWA HA HA HA- a cliff hanger. Better get reviewing if you want to find out what's going on.**


	10. Oh Mara!

**I bet you guys are super eager to find out what is wrong with Mara. Well here's chapter 10.**

**MICK'S POV:**

'M...Ma...Mara?' I said, hoping my eyes were playing tricks on me but as I looked around the room everyone's expression was the same as mine.

Tears stained my cheeks as more and more rolled down them. I couldn't bear to look, it was suffocating me.

'_She's like me!' Joy exclaimed. But it was true. Mara floated there before us as nothing but an apparition of her soul- as Joy had described._

'Who did this to you?' I screamed and met her sad, confused eyes. They were no longer the normal luscious brown but just a flow of dull grey.

'_It is Rufus, you are all in more danger then you originally thought. All this is to do with his plan.' _The voice of Mara's ghost said, but it wasn't the same as my Mara's.

'What...What do you mean...M...Mara?' Jerome stuttered. She turned her translucent head towards him.

'_Rufus is creating his own elixir!'_

**FABIAN'S POV:**

'It has been three hours since the call, where are they?' I asked Nina who just seemed as blank as I felt. 'What if something bad happened?' I continued and Nina's blank look suddenly turned very irritated.

'Don't you dare think that, they're our friends, and like you always say we can't think negative? Fabian if you give up, what am I suppose to do?' Nina yelled. She looked tired, afraid, depressed. Everything which hurt me to see her as.

'I...I'm not giving up. Just worried is all.' I said. She nodded her head and then looked into my eyes.

'I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean to shout. Mood swings and all this...tension.' I nodded and knew she didn't mean it, but even her comfort wasn't making me feel any better. Something just didn't feel right.

'Hey, are you ok?' I asked her as more droplets of tears ran down her cheek.

She got up and headed to the kitchen while I watched her silently. Thoughts appeared in my head about me losing her but I did my best to push them away.

I fell back into a dream state when my phone started blaring away again and a smile appeared as Mick's name appeared on the screen.

'You on your way back?' I asked quickly but knew something was up when I heard sniffs coming from what seemed to be Mick.

'Mick give me the phone.' I heard Amber say from the other line and soon enough I was talking to her.

'Amber, what is it, what's wrong?' I asked and what she told me made my heart shatter into a thousand pieces. For Mick, For Mara, And for everyone who ever knew her.

'Do you know where the body is?'I asked.

'No'

I turned around and noticed Nina staring at me. She knew something was up. Especially when I mentioned a body.

'Amber!' Nina screamed into the phone after she snatched it off me. 'W...What.' She said while more tears dripped down her face. She turned to me and her eyes were red from the tears. 'Come home now!' She screamed at Amber, and then hung up.

'She's gone.' Nina then said to me and I nodded.

'But, how's Rufus making an elixir from killing...' I didn't know how to finish the sentence.

'I don't know.' she said, saving me from finishing what I started. 'All I know is we need to stop him. For Mara's sake, Mick's sake, Joy's sake, my sake, well everyone's sake.' I agreed with her. Rufus needed to be brought down. Otherwise it wasn't going to end pretty.

**AMBER'S POV:**

'Nina wants us to come home.' I said quietly. We were all shaken up from what we had just encountered. Mick especially. He just lost the love of his life because of some guy who wants immortality.

As I turned around another squeal escaped from my mouth. Ghosts were everywhere of people we had never known. There were many around our age and some even younger. There was a little girl who was probably only four, now dead, now nothing but whatever you call this is our horribly depressing world.

Tears stung everyone's eyes, as during the walk to the car the ghost eyes followed us.

It was a long drive home. Long and silent.

It had taken some time to convince Mick to leave. He was shattered and desperate to find Mara's remains. The thought of that just made me shiver. One of my best friends...is gone, again. It is Joy all over again. Except no one can face Mara's ghost, as we know that isn't Mara from the experience of Joy's ghost.

The thought of Joy's ghost made me begin to wonder where she had gone. The disappearance of her for three years had been unusual and still remains as a mystery.

This world had changed so much in the past four years of my life, but I couldn't imagine it any different, at the same time- I hated it.

This world had gone from shopping-tastic to just completely messed up.

The car was finally parked in front of Anubis House where, both Nina and Fabian lay snuggled on the couch sad and confused, as we all were.

As we arrived back we piled into the main living room. Where all the emotions from the past event hit us like a bullet. We were all in tears, even the guys. Mick wasn't crying, but he didn't look alive at all. He seemed to just lay there lifeless but I'd probably be even worse if I lost Alfie. He was my one and only as well.

It felt like hours were passing by in single minutes, but no one wanted to move. No one wanted to do anything. As much as we wanted to rewind time, we couldn't. Many what if's trailed all our minds-What if we got there sooner, what if Sibuna never told Mick and Mara about this, what if we never returned to this house?

More tears ended up puddle on the floor when Joy's whatever she was returned. She was emotionless as always but some kind of expression on her did seem to be known.

'_Past Sibuna members, I have just discovered something that will help us. I know how Rufus is making the elixir.'_

**That is chapter 10. I've realised my story has suddenly changed from happy engagement to dark murder. But do you guys like that; I guess you could call it a twist. My trick is to just make it up as you go along.**

**REVIEW or NO update...need 50.**


	11. It Doesn't End There

**NINA'S POV:**

All we could do is stare at Joy, why couldn't she of told us before Mara's kidnapping. The thought of what happened to her is too much to bear, especially for Mick.

'So, Joy' I started bitterly 'why couldn't you of told us this, before all _this _happened.' I spitted bitterly. I guess my pregnancy mood swings had started because I don't even know if Joy knew before all this.

'_Maybe Nina, because I didn't know then, I just recently discovered Rufus's plan.' Joy said her face remaining calm but her voice low and dark._

'I'm sorry, I guess mood swings.' I apologized to everyone who was staring at me rather scared in the room.

'_So, as I was saying before the interruption,' _Joy started while eyeing me up and down _'I discovered he is draining the life source of the people he kills or kidnaps, leaving us as trapped souls. He uses each life source in the elixir and once the blood of the chosen one is added. The strongest elixir ever made is formed.'_

Fabian's arm around me suddenly tensed, Joy just announced that what we hoped wouldn't happen, will possibly soon come true. My death.

'_Yes Nina, once you die, and your blood is added to the elixir, Rufus will have eternal life and we remaining souls will be trapped for eternity. _All eyes were on me, as I looked down at my swollen stomach where the baby lay.

I looked back up meeting everyone's eyes before a jolt of pain hit me like a tonne of bricks and I fell to the floor, darkness surrounding me.

**FABIAN'S POV:**

'Nina!' I screamed, as she lay on the floor unconscious. I crouched down around her and tilted my head to check her breathing which tickled my ear as I drew closer.

'She's breathing.' I announced to the group of concerned friends and then ordered one of them to call an ambulance.

I turned around and realised Joy was no longer in the room but ignored it as all my concern was on my beautiful girlfriend, asleep in my arms.

Nina looked pale, and sick- it shattered my heart to sit there with her helpless. It was one of the things I hated the most, to sit there and do nothing when someone needs you. But what could I do?

My eyes suddenly darted to her stomach where our baby lay inside.

'Isn't the ambulance coming?' I screamed and without a second notice I ran out the door carrying Nina, to drive her to the hospital.

'Come on Nina, wake up.' I repeated as we drove in silence in the car. Tears were splattering me face as I sat there behind the steering wheel, desperate to have her safe and awake.

After what seemed like ages, we arrived at the hospital where she was taken from me, to a bland room nearby.

I sat there in the waiting room completely impatient.

'What's going on?' Jerome asked, once they had arrived at the hospital and had sat down with me.

I shook my head and they all gave me and sympathetic look.

'I don't want your sympathy.' I told them, probably too harshly before walking away to confront some people for answers.

After asking too many people with no information, one finally gave me some.

'Yes, so your her husband, brother, boyfriend?' He asked me. He was much older then me and shorter but seemed reasonable to talk to.

'Fiancé!' I replied, he nodded before leading me to a room where Nina lay, sleeping on the bed.

'So what is wrong with her?' I asked while clutching Nina's hand.

'Well it appears Ms. Martin is pregnant,' which I nodded to, showing him I knew already. 'And she was over stressed which caused the baby to be affected. Overly stressed was definitely an understatement, I thought to myself.

'Is she okay, the baby I mean?' He nodded in response to my question.

'Yes, it is quite common; it was just a minor scare. All she needs it bed rest, sleep, and no more stressful situations. Ms. Martin is now past half way in her pregnancy' He commented.

'Doctor, that's going to be rather hard, seeming someone's out to kill her.' He just stared at me blankly for a few minutes before responding.

'Have you called the police?' He soon asked.

'Believe me enough times; he escaped from prison two months ago, around the time we found out about Nina's pregnancy.' He nodded and turned to look at Nina's still sickly looking face.

'Then I'd advice to stay here until this villain is captured, otherwise any more stressful situations could not only effect the baby but her in deadly ways.' I looked at Nina, and nodded. It seemed like a reasonable idea. No ghosts would interrupt her in a hospital with many people, and Rufus wouldn't dare enter somewhere overpopulated.

'I'll have to talk to Nina about it, but I agree, it seems like our best option so far.' I told him, and he left with a look of understanding.

'Come on honey; wake up, for me, for our baby, for you.' I whispered in her ear and to my amazement her eyes fluttered open to meet mine.

'Hey, how are you?' She asked me weakly.

'That's my line.' This made her laugh as best as she could manage. She smiled then looked at her surroundings.

'Where am I?' She asked.

'The hospital, you gave me and everyone one else quite a scare.'

'What happened?'

'You were over stressed- which frankly is an understatement and it affected the baby in which affected you.' She looked at her stomach in concern. 'The baby is fine, and apparently your past half way through you pregnancy.' She smiled at that before leaning up to peck me on the lips.

'Nina, I told the doctor about Rufus and everything, and he advices you remain in bed rest here at the hospital until it is all cleared up. Otherwise it could harm the baby in ways we definitely don't want to.' Nina nodded he head.

'What about you?'

'I'll be here beside you, the whole time.' I said and I knew she was going to mention if Rufus was to find us. 'Before, you mention Rufus finding us, no way will he try anything in an over populated area with security cameras everywhere' I said and she let out a breath in relief.

'Okay, I guess we should get comfy in out new home, for who knows how long.' She said and I chuckled lightly, glad to see her smile again.

'I'll go tell someone from the gang, to go get our stuff, and if it's okay with you, allow the rest to come see you.' Once Nina nodded I went to do just that.

'_It won't end there Fabian.'_ I heard someone whisper, but couldn't see who it was, so I just walked away and pushed it to the back of my mind.


	12. I Thought It Was Over

**AN: Hey guys, I just want to thank you for all your support and everything. I was also wondering if you could give me some ideas for later on in the story in your next review because I'm having a bit of writers block.**

**AMBER'S POV:**

My blonde hair was a mess when I woke up, so I walked over to mine and Alfie's shared bathroom to fix it. Alfie was still fast asleep in bed, and usually that was me but something which happened last night keeps haunting my thoughts.

_-Flashback-_

'Hello, I'm home!' I called as I arrived back at Anubis House from my visit to Nina at the hospital. Things had calmed down for the past two days, since Nina had decided to stay at the hospital, but even so I miss her terribly.

I walked in and closed the door behind me, but no one had given me there usual response as a welcome back.

I shuffled over to Mick's room as it was closest as he still lay there shivering with his head buried in his knees. He was not handling Mara's death at all, and it worried me to see him get sicker and sicker as each day passed.

I trekked up stairs as screamed the names of my housemates but no replies were returned. I looked in my room and Alfie lay there fast asleep and when I looked in Jerome's and Patricia's they were the same.

'Why are they fast asleep, at three in the afternoon?' I mumbled to myself but shook any negative thoughts away, it had been a rough few months in the Anubis House-the lack of sleep was bound to catch us up soon enough.

'_Miss, were you wondering about your sleeping friends?'_ I heard a little girl's voice whisper in the breeze, it tickled my ears but no child was in sight.

'_You're so afraid, master will come, and he's hunting. Anubis will fall!' _I heard her say, but I couldn't see her.

I looked around the room I was in continuously until she appeared a little child of around the age of six, and dead. She was like Joy, like Mara- a ghost.

'What's your name, who are you, why are you doing this?' I asked, my voice was shaking uncontrollably. I was shaking uncontrollably. This little girl was different, she wasn't sweet or cute but you could tell in her eyes- she was angry, hungry.

'_Master must feed, Miss, feed from those who fear, who love, who have so much emotions. You will soon become what are missed. Master is waiting Anubis will fall..' _ Her eyes were no humans; she seemed, unlike Joy and Mara all humanity lost. Just the monster left behind with her picture.

'What happened to you? And what do you mean he's waiting, who's he?' I asked she grinned creepily, it was a smirk given when they know something's happening, and you can't do anything about it.

'_I was cut, killed, murdered, I was drained. We are collecting more and more, soon she will be gone and her blood will be used to save Master, Anubis will fall, you will become what are missed!' _She screamed before disappearing in a blink of an eye. I looked around the room before drifting off into a deep, dark sleep.

_-End Flashback-_

And I woke up in bed next to a still sleeping Alfie. I t couldn't off been a dream. Dreams are forgotten. It was real. But will become what are missed- what does that mean. Always, just as we begin to believe everything has gone back to normal something weird happens- this time to me.

I shut my eyes hoping for the memory to go away, and I felt arms stretch around me waist, which made me let out an ear curdling scream.

I looked at who was behind me only to find my now trembling boyfriend.

'Oops, sorry Alf, I guess I'm a bit on guard.' I apologized and he took my hand before saying one of his lame alien jokes, which made me smile like he wanted.

'No worries Ambs, but I know you're not telling me something.' He said so I tugged his arm to carry him to the bed, where we sat down and talked about what I seemed to of saw last night.

As soon as I finished he whipped out his phone, to dial Fabian.

**FABIAN'S POV:**

'Hey Alf, what's the matter?' I asked once I had answered the phone and when he finished telling me of Amber's encounter last night and the riddle of 'become what are missed, and Anubis will fall.' I knew what it meant instantly.

'Alfie, you have to bring Amber here immediately, I know what it means.' I hung up and Nina gave me one of her confused stares.

'It doesn't matter; Amber forgot her lip-gloss again and is freaking out.' I lied and I could tell she knew I was, but she let it go anyways.

I left Nina's hospital room when Amber and Alfie busted through the doors. Alfie looked freaked out and Amber burst out in tears, while I stood there still.

'Okay, I know what it means and I think I know what is going on, only we need all of us, including Mick, Patricia and Jerome here. I should of told you that on the phone before you arrived, but I only realised it like five minutes ago.'

Alfie got out his phone and dialled the Anubis house, and when someone picked up he ordered them to get everyone here as soon as possible.

'So are you going to tell us what's going on Fabes?' Amber asked but I shook my head.

'Not yet, and listen Nina can't know about this, we can't risk the baby again.' I told them and they nodded while we sat in silence waiting for the others to arrive.

'I'm going to check on Nina.' I said before leaving them to go do exactly that.

'Hey!' Nina called as I entered the room, she had regained her strength in the past few days, but we couldn't risk leaving the hospital.

'Hi, listen I'm hungry so I'm going to go to the cafeteria, I promise I won't be too long.' I said which she nodded to. I hate lying to her, but I had to for her sake.

Once I arrived back out the hospital everyone had arrived and were sitting around, waiting for me nervously.

'So mate, what is going on?' Mick asked, he still didn't quite seem like himself.

'Everyone, I figured out something, Amber had an encounter last night from one of the ghost again, and Amber told me everyone word specifically said. I realised the ghost kept repeating two lines. 'Become what are missed and Anubis will fall.' it means that Rufus is after all of us. He wants to do exactly the same as what he did to Joy and Mara.' Mick shuddered as he heard Mara's name. 'He started with Joy, then Mara, now he's after Amber and he will take one by one, finishing with Nina...then he'll have immortality.'


	13. Amber had An Idea?

**AN: Hey guys, I'm so glad you enjoy reading this and I'm pleased to know you like my twist to the story, You readers are the reasons I like writing. I love you all so much.**

**AMBER'S POV:**

It had been two weeks since we found out that there was a possible chance I'd turn into a...a...a ghost.

All of that day and possibly the past two weeks I've done nothing but pace back and forth in the hotel room, Alfie and I now share. It was decided that Rufus would know we'd want to stay near the hospital for Nina's sake, so we had to stay in a hotel the other side of the city.

It is completely screwed that I'm hardly able to talk to anyone about my problems lately, especially as we are not even allowed to leave the room because of the security protecting us. Fabian seemed to of had it all planned, even before it happened. All I can say is I'm lucky to be at least safe for now.

This whole situation seemed to of changed us, I no longer spend much time on my makeup, and Jerome and Alfie haven't pulled a single prank in over a month. Not that I'm complaining.

The good thing is no warnings from other ghost have come recently, that must mean something; actually no ghosts have been seen since my little encounter from the freaky kid.

'Hey Ambs, breakfast is ready.' Alfie called from the kitchen area in the room, he gave me a half hearted smile. It was nice that he was trying but I said nothing about succeeding.

'Coming!' I replied while walking over to the table Alfie sat at with a bowl of Weet-a-bix.

I looked at my boyfriend, and he didn't look well at all. His eyes were bloodshot, below them were lines from tiredness, and he no longer seemed happy and energetic.

He caught me staring worriedly and reassured me he was fine, but I could easily tell he was fibbing. (Lying)

Alfie got up and sat on the bed watching the TV which had been blaring away all night.

'_In other news, Rufus Zeno, whom escaped from prison three months ago was caught flaming a orphanage- killing over twenty children.'_ I heard blare away and ran to sit next to a shocked Alfie.

'He doesn't give up does he?' I sobbed and Alfie wrapped me into a bear hug but there was nothing he could do.

'Hey did you see that?' Patricia said as she barged into our room. Alfie and I both nodded and Jerome stood in the bathroom sulking.

'How bloody hard is it to catch an old aging man?' Patricia screamed at the TV before getting out her phone to dial Fabian for the update.

'Where is Mick?' I asked concerned.

'He's in his room- hiding from the world. He's not handling...Mara's...death very well.' She told me and every emotion hit me at once.

'I hate him, I hate this, I wish I never joined stupid Sibuna, it is all Nina's fault for coming from America.' I screamed before bursting out in tears. I knew it wasn't Nina's fault but she was the first one who appeared in my head and it hit me like a tonne of bricks. Everything which had happened.

They were all staring at me. I gulped before apologizing for my outburst. 'I didn't mean to blame Nina, I just... I just don't know.' I said and they nodded in understanding.

Patricia walked over to me and hugged me while I wept on her shoulder. After a while she did the same on mine. I realised how scared I actually was. It was even more terrifying then being held captive three and a half years ago, or the time we saw Joy's dead body.

I shuddered at the memories until I thought about something and soon after I had screamed Joy's name.

'_Amber what is it?'_ She asked, her lifeless eyes piercing mine.

'Joy, do you know if there is any way to release the souls from the elixir?' I asked and she looked at me shocked for a second.

'_Not that I know of but...'_

'Wait but, do you mean Amber Millington, dumb blonde girly girl is on to something?' Jerome said oblivious to the fact I was in the room.

'_I believe so!'_ Joy said eyeing me.

'Let's call Fabian; we have some work to do, so move!' I ordered, determined to destroy Rufus's plans once and for all.

**FABIAN'S POV:**

I was admiring Nina, in the past few weeks her pregnancy had really began to show but it was expected as she was six months pregnant. She was sucking on yogurt, as demanded because of the cravings.

'Hello?' I answered as my phone started blaring my ringtone once again, it was the second time today- last time it was Rufus's orphanage rampage which still brought shivers to my back.

'Fabian, man I know this is going to sound odd, but dumb blonde girly girl Millington, over here just came up with an idea.' Jerome said, and even though curiosity killed the cat I couldn't help it.

'Fabes, what if we could release all the souls from the elixir?' Amber proposed excitedly and I had to take a step back.

'Amber that is brilliant!' I announced, a smile creeping up on my face until I realised we had no idea how to do that.

'But Ambs, sorry to disappoint but we have no idea how to do that.' Told her disappointed.

'That is when super ghost comes to the rescue.' If it was possible I would have heard her smile as she told me this. I looked over to Nina who was eyeing me.

'Got to go Ambs, got to tell Nina, you guys find out how to do that and ring me as soon as you know.' I said before hanging up.

'So?' Nina said and I smiled.

'We are going to ruin Rufus's plans and allow all the trapped souls in the elixir to be free.' I told her and her saddened face suddenly brightened up.

**That is chapter 13, what did you think? Review! I really appreciate it. It inspires me to update quicker and well write.**


	14. Stop With The Scares

AN: Hey thanks for reading! Love you all and here is chapter 14:

**NINA'S POV:**

-2 weeks later-

I don't feel like a Sibuna Member, more like a hostage. Fabian is always here but at the same time he's not, he's usually on a phone call to Amber or whoever else. I love him really dearly but at time he is overprotecting me.

I've grown huge in the past month or so, and to be honest it looks like I've swallowed a planet, I'm happy about the pregnancy but then again I keep questioning if I'm ready for motherhood as much as I want to believe it.

'Hey Fabes!' I called over to him as he entered my hospital room. I could feel all my emotion bubbling up inside, and knew I'd regret my next action.

'Fabian Rutter, I have absolutely had it. What the hell is going on? I am still a huge part of this but lately I feel like none of you are recognizing that. I'm pregnant not stupid... so tell me right now what is going on!' I demanded. Fabian looked like a scared little boy for a few minutes but suddenly my vision became blurry and darkness engulfed me.

**FABIAN'S POV:**

'Nina!' I yelled as she passed out before me. I ran to the assistance button at the side of her bed and felt tears once again drip down my face. I hated this, I hated watching this, I hated feeling this, and I hated seeing her so hurt.

'What!' The nurse yelled as she ran in before her eyes lay on the unconscious Nina. 'Oh my, what happened here?' She asked and called for assistance.

'She...she began screaming at me and then...then she- she well passed out.' I stuttered as the assigned doctor asked what had happened, and any information on what might of cause this.

'It seems the baby has taken on to much stress and has fallen into a traumatic state, which cause Nina to pass out. How far along is Nina's pregnancy?' He asked and after the question finally entered my head I answered six months.

'Okay, we need you to step outside. We need to go through a procedure to calm the baby otherwise it could risk developmental delays, premature birth, miscarriage or even autism.'

When I heard autism and miscarriage I began freaking out but walked outside and waited anxiously. Even though I tried to not give any reason for Nina to get stressed she does anyway.

I had to walk round in a circle for the following half an hour just to calm down, but I was scared anyway. If anything happened to my beautiful baby girl or Nina I couldn't live with the pain.

'You can see her now.' The doctor said as he popped his small bald head from the corner of the door.

As I entered I looked at the ultra sound, everything seemed fine but I wasn't sure. Then I directed my attention to a still sleeping Nina.

'Everything is now fine, but we will be organizing Nina into some stress relief classes, as this is the second time and we don't want to risk any home to her or the baby.' He reassured me.

'Good, I don't think I could handle if anything happened to either of them. They are my world.' I told him while wiping away a few tears which had appeared in the heat of the moment.

'Your daughter seems to be very lucky to have you as a Father, reassured me.

'Good, I don't think I could handle if anything happened to either of them. They are my world.' I told him while wiping away a few tears which had appeared in the heat of the moment.

'Your daughter seems to be very lucky to have you as a Father; even before th birth you are handling it like a professional.' He said and I chuckled as I watched his back turn to leave.

I walked over to sit in the chair next to Nina.

'You have to stop scaring me like that Neen's, and you little buttercup.' I directed the last one to my baby girl and kisses Nina's swollen stomach where she lay probably continuously kicking Nina's bladder.

I looked at Nina and turned away until I felt her hand grasp tightly around mine. I turned around and saw her looking at me.

'I promise, we will try not to scare daddy like that again, will we munchkin?' She said the last part to the baby but it was still touching and to see her eyes open and her smile was a gift enough.

'I missed that smile of yours.' I told her and bent lower to reach her soft cool lips.

'Fabes, I would never go off at you like I did, I'm so sorry.' She apologised, and I looked into her guilt ridden eyes.

'Nina, I know you'd never do that, you kind of had a reason to anyway, it is like I've been ignoring you for the past few weeks. And that is just wrong.' I told her with my shoulders slumped until she pulled me into a kiss which quickly deepened. My tongue pierced her bottom lip until she granted entrance.

Once we broke away she smiled at me and I did the same back.

'So...why did I blank out in the first place?' She asked.

'Over stress and as punishment for scaring me to death you must attend a stress relief class until we leave here.' I said and her smile suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a groan.

'Fabian, what if I'm not a good mother?' she asked saddened by the fact it could possibly happen.

'Nina, you won't. Your to caring or loyal to stuff up. And I'm here to catch you if you fall like you will be there for me.' I reassured her and that beautiful smile of hers returned.

'Sorry, I guess it was just instinctive doubt, it seems to happen in this time during pregnancy.' she said and I chuckled.

'Have you thought of any names?' I asked her and she shrugged before shaking her head in response. 'Well we have a whole list to choose from!' I announced and she giggled as the fun began.


	15. Coping

**AN: HAPPY EASTER, and for your gift Chapter 15 is here. I can't believe it- I have now beaten the amount of reviews I had on 'I can't live without you' and I'm only half way through the story.**

**NINA'S POV:**

Fabian and I have been at it for hours but no names would stick. We came up with a few good ones like Lacey, Sarah- who I still miss dearly, Arabella, Annie and Alana but then something hit me so suddenly.

'Fabes,' I began and his head turned to me in interest. 'I was wondering can we name her Jacklin** (2theleftx2, I loved the name suggestion) **after my Mum.' My parents died eight years ago, and I wanted to make up the fact they will never meet there granddaughter.

Fabian looked at me more intently, then a smile appeared brightly on his face.

'Jacklin Rutter, I like it...it could be Jacky for short.' he told me which I laughed at and bent over to kiss him. I suddenly got really excited to have baby Jacky in my arms, but the worry of Rufus never disappeared.

'I bet she'll be model beautiful like her Mum.' Fabian told me, I loved how he said Mom as Mum, it brightened the day.

'Do you think she'll be more American, or British?' I asked and he shrugged.

'British definitely, she won't get away from Amber in time to hear your accent.' He joked and I smiled at him again.

'Are you worried about well...everything?' I said curiously.

'No Nina, no more stress, remember? You're going to be a brilliant Mum- I can just tell.'

I fell asleep after that, I knew Fabian was only caring but in a way isn't motherhood about worrying for your child's future. If I'm doing it early, I guess in a way I'm ready to take on the responsibility.

_-Nina's dream_-

'Hello Nina!' I heard him say coldly, as soon as I fell asleep I knew he'd be here, it was about time he was here to scare the living hell out of me again.

'What do you want? No actually I don't want to know, I just want you dead to me.' I told him sternly, he stood there vividly. His eyes full of darkness and fury.

'Nina, Nina, Nina you know I'm not going to give up so easily, even during this visit I'm plotting and saw this will all be as a dream, if they dream in the afterlife that is. I don't believe I'll be dead to anyone anytime soon, but you-that's another story. Just a warning when the new is born the old will die.'

I looked at him; he could tell I was scared. I was covering my pregnant stomach in protection which he admired with a smirk.

'The clock is ticking Nina, and saw the wakeup call will sound.' He said and sonly after disappeared as I felt myself wakeup, hopefully in Fabian's arms.

_-End Nina's dream-_

'Nina, Nina are you okay, you were trembling in your sleep, what happened?'Fabian asked full of concern.

'Rufus was there, Fabe's I'm going to die the day Jacky's born. It is when he's going to kill me.' I finally managed and Fabian's shocked expression mirrored how fearful and scared I felt.

'It is all going to be okay.' He whispered after moments of silence, but even he didn't know how to make it sound like he meant it.

**JEROME'S POV:**

'Come on guys we have been at this for weeks and we still have nothing. Where the hell is Joy?' I screamed at my old housemates who sat in front of me awkwardly. Patricia was in my arms trying to calm me down but the pressure was killing me.

'_I'm here Jerome, and don't you think I have been trying. I just used to do my own thing but now, now I'm always hovering over Rufus who isn't giving away anything.'_

'Well if Ghost Ass over here can't find anything then I will.' I said while standing up with no idea what I was getting myself into.

'Jerome, leaving to stomp into Rufus's territory that is suicide. For both of us.' Patricia told me while pulling back away from the door.

'Look, Jerome is right we are wasting time, we have to do something but we have already lost too many people...we don't want to lose any more.' Alfie said, trying to calm everyone down.

'Joy maybe your looking in the wrong places; I'm sure Rufus has maybe a secret room where he keeps his plans and possibly some books on this kind of magic. How else would he know how to do this? And while Joy's doing that we could do our research in libraries and things on stuff like this.' Amber proposed. We all stared at her in shock until she said 'what? I'm not just another pretty face you know, even though I'm very pretty!'

That last bit had sounded more like Amber and I soon realised none of us had really been acting like ourselves in a while. This has really changed us, but for better or worse? I wasn't sure.

Joy quickly vanished away still expressionless, Amber and Alfie went to a nearby library; Mick went to look at documentaries on YouTube while Patricia and I researched information off the mighty internet.

And I thought assignment ended after I graduated from High School, who knew it could actually be useful?

**MICK'S POV:**

I finally got out of my room a couple of days ago after so many weeks of living in my misery. Mara had been everything to me but I then realised the best thing I could do now was work for her freedom. If anyone deserved it, it was Mara.

I couldn't believe this was the third time everyone else faced Rufus, and for me this was a first and here's hoping a last. It was frightening but at the same time you knew you couldn't back out.

I sat down in my hotel room with my laptop laid out in front of me, I hadn't touched it in ages and it saddened me when the wallpaper showed. It was a picture of Mara and I on holiday in Hawaii last summer. She was smiling and so was I, I was in love.

I traced a finger around her beautiful body in the picture. There was nothing wrong with her, every aspect was perfect. At least to me.

Tears fell down my face silently and after a while I couldn't bare the memory. It was too painful to think everything I had was now gone. All the love, passion and blissful memories will never be anew.

YouTube popped up on the laptop screen and after a long while of searching something popped up with interest.

'Elixir of Life Creation' I read and clicked on the link for the video. A girl of around my age popped up and began discussing the history of the Elixir.

'The Elixir was a potion found buried in the tomb of King Tutankhamen. After many scientific studies the potion was stolen and never seen again. The studies showed that the potion had no chemical in but the creation was able to allow immortality.'

I watched with fascination until it ended and ran to tell the others as soon as it mentioned a stolen diary with information on the elixir. 'The diary had been stolen with the Elixir and was also never seen again. The diary was never properly read but from what was read, it seemed to have more thorough information on the Elixir of Life.' The woman on the video had said at the end.

Rufus must own that diary, and the diary must be the key to what we want.


	16. Could Answers Be All We Need?

**AN: Hope everyone had a fab Easter; mine got ruined because my Mum was sick. **

**FABIAN'S POV:**

I was walking calmly back from the hospital cafeteria when my phone went off. I answered it sharply and was surprised to hear Mick on the other line, who hadn't got out of bed since the incident with Mara.

'Mick, how are you?' I asked but he blew me off and started going over facts.

'So are you coming?' He asked once finishing with the now known knowledge of the book which holds the key to the end of Rufus.

'I have to talk to Nina.' I announced bluntly before hanging up.

I wasn't sure if I should leave Nina today to help everyone get the diary Mick discovered or stay and watch over her protectively like every day for the past month or so.

I walked through the door to Nina's room; she was sitting up eating her daily 9:00 am breakfast.

'Hey Fabe's, what's wrong?' She asked, and I soon realised I had been frowning.

'The other's found something, and they want me to check it out but I don't want to leave you.' I admitted and she smiled.

'Fabian, go do what you have to do, Rufus isn't going to do anything with the big mob of security standing in front of my door.' She said. I looked at her and nodded.

'I'll miss you and I don't know how long I'll be gone for so if you need anything ring me immediately.' I directed and she saluted jokingly. I pecked he lips quickly before darting out the room to look over the information on the book on the Elixir of life, and hopefully retrieve it.

**MICK'S POV:**

'I just got a text from Fabian, it say he's coming.' I told everyone after reading through the message which had recently beeped on my phone. I then stuck it away in my trouser pocket and directed my attention to the group around me.

'How are we all going to watch it?' Alfie asked confused.

'So I saved the video onto a disc so we can watch it without crowding around my laptop screen. Fabian will probably understand it better than I do but I think I got all the important stuff.' I told them, trying to act smarter than my brain could actually handle.

'Okay, you guys do that while I go fix my hair.' Amber said while skipping off to the bathroom, truthfully I noticed nothing wrong with her hair at all but ignored the fact as it was Amber.

Patricia got up and made everyone some coffee as we sat back down in an awkward silence. It had been a long time since we were all together just talking. Even if it was a life and death situation.

'Hey mate, how are you handling up?' Jerome asked solemnly which was unlike Jerome and had me quite taken back.

'I wouldn't say handling was quite the right word.' I told him finally and he nodded his head in understanding. The fact Mara was gone had hit me so hard, I was now unable to tell what is right, and what's wrong.

I hurt a hard repeated knock at the door, which was opened to see Fabian. He looked tired, stressed and anything else you can imagine in someone's situation like his.

'You look terrible mate.' I admitted to him, and terrible was an understatement.

He looked at me sternly for while, which made me regret saying it before he muttered 'what do you expect?'

'How are you doing with...you know?' Fabian was suggesting to discovering Mara's death. I looked away for a while before muttering a repeat of his 'what do you expect?'

Fabian then gave me a small smile before turning away to the rest of the group with greetings.

'Fabian! Oh how is Nina, how is my little godchild?' Amber screamed and started smothering poor Fabian in desperate jugs.

'Nina's getting through it-that is all I can say and little Jacky seems to be quite excited to get out by the amount of time Nina's been kicked.' Fabian replied to which Amber started jumping up and down about.

'Jacky, is that my godchild's name, oh I can't wait to take her shopping...' Amber started drowning on in her fantasy world.

It was a while before we finally sat down and watched the video I had seen late yesterday night. Everyone watched in deep interest like I had the first time and Fabian got out a note pad to take notes.

'I say we get Joy to look for that diary, and then report back to us when she's found it.' I proposed once we started discussing the plan. The video had finished and everyone sat in silence for a while taking in the new knowledge.

'I agree with Mick, it also seems Rufus wants this more than we originally thought.' Fabian said while nodding in agreement.

'Okay, but Joy seems to get more stubborn each day, so we can't promise anything.' Patricia said and soon enough everyone had agreed to my plan either willingly or supportive.

'Joy, get your lazy ass down here this instant!' Jerome screamed.

'_Oh I'm the lazy ass, do you want to bet?' _Joy's ghost retorted.

'Listen calm down both of you. And is it just me or does Joy seem more like Joy?' Fabian said while looking Joy up and down continuously.

'_I am no longer Joy; I'm some cranky creation who doesn't like people screaming at them with lame retorts.'_

Everyone started staring at her, including me. This thing did seem to be more Joy-ish.

'Well guys think about it, Joy is probably the oldest one of wherever these are around, so she's had this form for a while- maybe it is turning into more than a form. Something Rufus didn't expect.' Fabian explained and in some geeky unusual way it did sound reasonable.

'You're right, Rufus doesn't know what he's dealing with, he only knows what he read from that book.' Patricia pointed out.

'So...we need that book to see what he knows and doesn't know.' Fabian continued from Patricia.

'_And I'm guessing you want me, to go wiz around and find this book?' _Joy said and everyone nodded.

'_What does it look like?'_ Joy asked in defeat.

'Well ghosty, that is the problem we have no idea.' Alfie said while sliding and arm over Joy's see trough shoulders, which slipped off as soon as he got near.

'_First of all you can't touch me; I'm not solid, or technically real. And secondly I need some ideas on what I'm searching for.'_

'It will probably been hidden reasonably well, and it will look moderately old- I think.' Fabian said and shrugged.

'_Okay, but I'm not promising anything!' _Joy announced before disappearing.

'Guys, I have to go back to the hospital.' Fabian said once Joy disappeared, and he headed for the door.

'Something is bound to go wrong.' I muttered and believed every word of it.


	17. Happiness May Fall Slim

**AN: Oh my gosh, I just realised I have my half yearly exams starting in two weeks and I don't know the first thing about Medieval Europe except the name. If I have trouble writing in the next few weeks I'm really sorry, but I'll be receiving piles of revision homework but I'll try to get as much done as possible as long as you review-even more than once per chapter would be fab- but I do have lots planned for the rest of the story.**

**NINA'S POV:**

Since Fabian was away for the day sorting out something everyone was so desperate to show him, I was alone but it gave me a chance to actually properly think through all which has happened in the past five months or so.

First off five months ago if someone asked me if I was going to have a completely new family soon I would have looked at them like a scared five year old, and now I'm six and a half months pregnant-which includes a lot of kicking- with a gorgeous fiancée.

Also, that is just the start of it. There is the whole Rufus fiasco with the bit added which mentions my so called doom awaits, and I have to go in hiding as well as all my friends. Oh how very pleasant! Not many twenty- nearly twenty one year old girl's go through that, well actually not many _people_ go through that in their life, let alone under half a year.

'Ms. Martin, would you like your lunch now?' One of my nurses asked me I nodded as soon as my stomach began growling like a starved bear that just smelt meat.

Soon enough a tray full of food was placed upon my lap, as comfortable as possible. I had to be careful these days as my spine was going through some difficulties with a five pond baby hugging on, and recently the weight gain has really become noticeable.

'I'm back!' Someone called from outside my doorway before a tall familiar figure walked in.

'Hey Fabe's, did you sort everything out?' I asked my fiancée, whom was standing in front of me smiling his famous smile.

'Yeah, rough stuff but we'll handle it.' He assured me before pecking me on the lips for a bigger assurance.

'Well you sure got me convinced.' I whispered in his ear making him shiver from the cool breath.

'And have you been taking care of my little one?' He asked while looking down at my watermelon of a stomach.

'As best as possible,' I said then gave him a concerned glance. 'She deserves a normal life though, not something in a murder novel.' The thought of my daughter growing up in a world where I'll possibly be dead and she'll have insane powers is not something a mother needs to worry about, but I do.

'You don't need to worry about that, the other's are on to something. And once we have what we are looking for Rufus will no longer be a threat.' Fabian reassured me.

'Yes, but even with him out the way- she's going to have these powers- and we have no idea what they are.'

'What Mick, Jerome, Patricia, Amber, Alfie and I are looking for might have answers for that as well. Rufus found a book, which has a way of making the elixir, history on it, ways to stop it and release the souls. If we find it, it will all be over.' Fabian admitted. I hadn't heard anything which was happening with the other's since I had been put on bed rest at the hospital months ago.

'So...you're saying this book has the answers to all of our problems?' I asked in disbelief.

'Yes, and not only that but can create problems for Rufus, which will give us enough time to hunt him down and lock him up for good.' Fabian announced proudly.

'So why this whole time why have you been keeping these things from me?' I screamed rather frustrated.

'I have been trying to keep you out of all of it to stop those stress scares.' He confessed shyly, which made me smile. He was protecting me like he always has.

I looked at Fabian; even when he annoyed me I could never stop loving him. The way he stood there now like a scared little boy, the way his smile mesmerizes me every time, the way he's himself makes me fall in love with him all over again.

'Fabian Rutter, you are too over protective.' I joked before pulling him into a hug.

'Only doing what is best for my family Nina Rutter.' He whispered to me before I was pulled into a long loving kiss.

'I love you, and I don't think I will ever stop doing that.' I told him which he laughed at.

'Well that is good, because after the wedding I wouldn't want a divorce anytime soon; I have too much to do to you at the honeymoon.' He said which I giggled at.

'And what would that be?' I asked, knowing all his intention all too well.

'I can think of a few things.' He said before kissing me once again.

'Miss Marti- oh!' The nurse started until she noticed what Fabian and I were doing.

'Oh sorry, um what do you want?' I asked the gobsmacked nurse.

'Just to check if you needed anything to do, but it seems you're rather busy.' She said while eyeing my bright red Fabian up and down.

'No we are good, but thanks.' Fabian said after getting up from the bed and slammed the door in her poor face.

'Bet she wasn't expecting that was she?' I joked before going back to where we left off. Oh this is going to be a fun night.

**AMBER'S POV:**

I was fixing my hair in the bathroom before some I heard a bang.

'Alfie, what are you up to?' I asked while stomping out of the bathroom expecting Alfie and Jerome to be on the floor wrestling but it definitely wasn't them.

'Mara?' I asked her freaky ghost version in astonishment.

'_You must help us, we must be free. The pain!' _She screamed before vanishing, the way she disappeared seemed different to how Joy did. She was sucked downwards. I stared at the spot she had disappeared at.

'Guys!' I shouted. This wasn't good.

_AN: If you guys have seen ghost whisperer Mara disappeared kind of like the evil spirits did. The ones who don't want to move on. But the story is nothing like ghost whisperer. _

**P.S: I know this is a long shot but I was wondering if you could help me get to 90 reviews, even if it means reviewing twice. Thank You.**


	18. The Book Is The Key

**This chapter is dedicated for all who have reviewed- you're my inspiration... and I want to thank you for helping me hit my goal of 90 reviews.**

**MICK'S POV:**

The fear and torment in Amber's eyes hit me like a tonne of brick. She stood so still and seemed so fragile, it hurt to see her so scared.

'Ambs what happened?' I had screamed at her desperate to pull her into my arms and let the entire load of fear slide away.

'I...I... was.' After she stuttered, unable to get the words out she burst out in tears.

As she fell to her knees Alfie spread his arms around her, whispering soothing words.

'Amber, it is okay. It is over, Amb's nothing is going to hurt you...I promise.' Alfie whispered to her while rubbing her back.

'I'm sorry,' Amber directed to me, and I looked at her confused. 'It was Mara, and...' Amber explained what she saw and all the doubt and hurt which recently disappeared came back. All I could do was sit and sob over my lost love.

'Mick, we are so close to destroying Rufus's plans, do it for Mara- and to do that you need to be brave.' Patricia told me, pitying me. The one thing I loathed happened to me- feeling useless, I felt useless but in a way Patricia's words did add some courage and hope. I was the one who could save Mara, as best as possible and I was certainly going to do it.

'Joy!' I screamed, I was furious and determined- determined to save the one I loved.

'_I think Rufus knows I'm around, he's blocked my access to the building, and I can't get in.' _

'So what do we do now? Joy Mara was sucked into the floor, what the hell does that mean.' I roared at the defenceless ghost.

'_Mara is a weak one; she is an underground ghost- one who has no control of her form. Rufus controls her meaning even though Joy is still inside me. Mara is long lost until set free.'_ She then disappeared to wherever ghosts go when you can't see them.

'So in other words we need that stupid book right! Well then I may have a plan.'

**NINA'S POV:**

'Well everything seems normal Ms. Martin, and your stress level has definitely gone down.' The doctor said and I let out a small breath in relief.

'Well that is good!' I said and smiled at Fabian who was probably more relieved than me. He has had enough scares in the past few days- heck months.

'Your lunch should be here soon but for now, that is all.' The doctor said before leaving. I had a hard time remembering each of the hospital staff's names so I thought it was best to call them either doctor or nurse. They didn't seem to mind that.

'Yes, finally some good news Mrs. Soon to be Rutter.' Fabian said while pumping his fists in the air.

'Yeah, I think you have had enough scares to last you a lifetime...for now.' I joked with a small smile.

'Oh ha-ha very funny.' Fabian replied sarcastically.

'About the wedding Fabe's, we haven't sorted anything out for ages- and when Jacky comes will be even busier.' I told him rather concerned that we'd probably have to wait.

'Amber won't be busy, and I'm sure we will find time, who said we couldn't plan stuff now.' Fabian said and brought out a couple of wedding magazines.

I smiled and started reading away and seemed something I hadn't been for a while- safe and happy.

**AMBER'S POV:**

Silence seemed to fill the air until Patricia stood up and started directing a sarcastic, if you could call it a sentence.

'So what is this oh great and mighty plan Mick, and it better not involve you kicking a football.' I looked at her darkly for a second until she mumbled an apology.

I couldn't blame her for the mood swings though, we'd all had them but she still didn't need to be so rude to Mick-he'd been through a lot recently and the best we could do was listen to what he had to say.

'Well, I was thinking-'

'Mick thinking what a shocker.' Patricia interrupted sarcastically again forcing me to give another dark look.

'Carry on Mick, and just ignore her-it is probably a bad case of PMS.' I said to him, which caused Jerome and Alfie to giggle like little girls. Patricia and I shared and eye roll to that and let Mick carry on.

'Well... like we have been saying recently, Rufus must of been at this plan for a while, so there must be more ghosts like Joy who are gaining strength back and want to take down Rufus too. If we can get as many as possible to help we should be able to get them in there.'

'That is actually not a bad plan Mick.' I said and he smiled at my compliment.

'Yeah but...how are we going to get these ghosts?'Patricia asked bluntly.

'I think we all know the answer to that question,' Alfie started and once he noticed we all were showing confused expressions he added 'Joy!'

'_Yes? What is it now?'_ Joy asked as she appeared with more of her Joy personality showing.

'We have a plan and once again it concerns your help.'

**NINA'S POV:**

'I love it!' I added when Fabian and I were cuddled on my hospital bed going through our twenty second wedding magazine. He had pointed out a picture of a public garden nearby which hold weddings.

I looked at the picture closely. The garden was surrounded by multiple floras with a lake in the distance.

'It seems peaceful, beautiful and elegant- just what I want.' I announce and Fabian nodded his head in agreement.

I smiled up at Fabian, he was everything and soon we were to have a family. In that moment I was in pure happiness with no tormenting memories haunting my head. Just good ones and daydreams of our life- what is hopefully soon to be and I wouldn't want to change it one bit.

**That is chapter 18. REVIEW!-need 95 reviews for chapter 19, and I'm getting a bit lost so some ideas would be great.**


	19. Joy of A Search

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK 2 SCHOOL NOW SO I MAY BE UNABLE TO WRITE A CHAPTER PER DAY BUT I WILL STILL UPDATE AS BEST AS POSSIBLE. SORRY!**

**MICK'S POV:**

It had been three weeks since the decision to go through with the plan was made. Joy had complaints and doubts and a few people were and still are uncertain about the plane.

After a while of planning Joy remembered a place she had visited two and a half years ago that could help, and just yesterday Joy was sent to find this place- an abandoned house habited by her own kind whom are older and more powerful then others.

_**JOY'S POV:**_

_I had been travelling for a while now but was unable to find the house I was looking for. _

_Sometimes, they really do come up with wacked up things but Mick's idea in a completely absurd way does make sense. Even as much as I deny it I am seeing more of this Joy side they have been referring to. I can feel her presence here and day by day understand more of her history, life, personality- everything. As much as the other's wanted to believe it, I still have doubts that we are unable to defeat Rufus. He seems more tactical then we originally thought._

_I am unable to tell what I'm doing but I seem to be able to think of a place and float there while in a daydream but today it wasn't working. My daydream that day was of everything going on. Just me-lost in thought, if that is possible._

_I suddenly broke out of my trance as I arrived at the old deserted house I had been searching for, where I have encountered some older versions of my own kind, which I'm still unable to identify._

_The house was dusty, and noisy from the amount of 'ghosts' around, I had been here before-when I was lost in the first few days of my change. These 'ghosts' were also ones murdered by Rufus-used for his scheme._

'_Who intrudes?' I heard from a large 'ghost' dressed in a robe and tights._

'_I'm am the apparition of Joy Mercer, and mean no harm- I have a proposition.' I spoke coolly, collected but I felt something I shouldn't-fear._

'_And Joy Mercer, what is this of a proposition?' He asked, his voice was strong and powerful but I stayed calmed and answered quickly._

'_We have discovered it is possible to free our souls from where we are trapped,' I started and the 'ghosts' in the room or went silent, curiosity spinning around what would be their heads._

'_Carry on Ms. Mercer.' The man in the robe asked, he seemed to be in charge so I spoke directly to him._

'_The chosen one and her followers have discovered a book in Rufus Zeno's possession, I have been discovered and my access from where the book is kept has been blocked. We need your help to retrieve The Book of Elixir of Life. Are you interested?' I said and looked deep into his eyes._

'_Fairly so, Joy Mercer you seem to be bright one- I am very interested.' The head 'ghost answered._

'_First before we begin, I need to know of your name.' I told him._

'_Richard Yaxley, but you will announce me as Sir, nothing further young one.' He said, I nodded in agreement._

'_So...how are we to do this Ms. Mercer?' Yaxley asked._

'_Sir, if you will- we don't even know if this is a trick, she may be one of Zeno's.' A small woman said from before me, eyeing me vigorously._

'_Ah yes, Ms. Mercer- First I need proof.' He agreed._

'_What proof would you like me to retrieve?' I asked, nerves beholding me._

'_Bring the chosen on here, and her followers.' I was about to agree when I remembered Nina was pregnant in the hospital._

'_I'm unable to accept that request- The chosen one is in the maternity ward at Lincoln Hospital _(that is made up, I'm unsure if there is a Lincoln Hospital)_ but her followers I can bring.'_

'_The chosen one is pregnant? Hmm then I accept your proposition as long as you allow one of my people to seen the Chosen One where she is at, and the followers brought here.' I nodded my head in agreement._

'_Anything else, Sir?' I asked him, but he waved me off so I disappeared to find the others._

**AMBER'S POV:**

-2 days later-

'What is taking her so long?' Jerome asked impatiently.

'Jerome, we don't know, but she must be doing something- we need to be patient.' Mick replied rather irritated. I couldn't blame either of them, we were all irritated and impatient, and Joy had been gone for two days- and had ignored our calls.

'So how about another game of nought and crosses, Alfie?' I asked him, we had played numerous times but I it took my mind of things except my hair.

'Maybe later Amb's, I'm kind of sick of it.' Alfie replied and I shrugged and started drawing a pretty dress down on a blank piece of paper.

'_Whoa that is tiring.'_ I heard from behind us and we all turned around to see a panting ghost, Joy.

'What took you so long?' Mick asked.

'_I got lost but there is a thing we need to do before they help us.'_

'And...What's that?' Patricia asked with her normal stuck-up attitude.

'_I need to bring you to them for proof I'm not working for Rufus, they asked for the chosen one but I told them about the hospital so they're getting one of theirs to check her out.'_

'Ooh, Fabian wouldn't like that.' Jerome said and burst out in a fit of giggles.

I put a hand on my hip and gave him a long look 'Even I know she doesn't mean it like that.' I said which cause Alfie to join him in a fit.

'Gosh twenty and still immature- I think they'll be like that in there fifties.' Patricia said and we both gave a shudder at the thought.

'So... we better get going then if we have to proof ourselves.' Mick said directing everyone back to attention.

'Joy lead the way.' Jerome said after he stopped laughing and pointed to the door, like Joy didn't know that was the way out.

I looked back at the room which was originally a really shabby hotel room, but had grown on me since.

'Do you think after this everything will go back to normal?' I asked them all and when everyone stayed silent I began to really doubt it.


	20. A Past Visitor

**Absolutely love you guys, but was disappointed with the time I had to wait for reviews. I have found reasonable time after school so I can now update as quick as possible-just need the 5 or more reviews. Here is chapter 20. Nina is now 8 months along.**

**AMBER'S POV:**

We have been travelling for three days now; the trek feels never-ending especially when you hear a repeat of 'Are We There Yet?' every five minutes.

'_It is over there!' _Joy exclaimed and as I looked over to where she had been pointing I saw a crooked old house, which would be a great setting for a horror film.

'It still looks pretty distant Joy, couldn't we of driven?' Alfie asked, his patience was growing thin like everyone else's.

'_No, there are no roads around here, and the house is too well hidden- it would have been harder to find. Plus the 'ghosts' as you call them would of been disturbed by the noise once we got close.'_ Joy replied, and even though her attitude is really beginning to bug me she's growing on me.

'So...out of breath.' Jerome said panting, he was so unfit. I looked over to Mick who hadn't broken a sweat and recently I've developed my old feelings for him, but kept them quiet so I wouldn't ruin my relationship with Alfie and get Mick mad. His feelings for Mara were still there, and I would never replace her.

'You're just lazy Jerome; look at Mick he isn't even sweating.' Patricia joked which made Jerome role his eyes at his wife. I had forgotten they were a couple- they don't show their feelings for each other anymore but I guess I haven't shown my feelings for Alfie recently either.

We carried on walking after that and I noticed Mick was lost in thought.

'Penny for your thoughts.' I whispered in his ear causing a shiver.

'Sorry, just thinking of all times- I guess I miss them.' He told me which I took into consideration.

'Don't we all.' I finally said which he responded to with a nod.

'_Hey lovebirds enough with the chitter chatter- hurry up!' _Joy shouted at us causing both Mick and I to jump apart and run up to catch with the others seeming we had fallen behind.

I walked over to Alfie and grabbed his hand to show I was just having a friendly conversation, Alfie always kept an eye on Mick even after the break up- so I knew what Joy had said irritated him but I was sure it irritated Mick to.

We walked for a while longer when we finally arrived at the house's gates.

'_um hello, this is Joy Mercer with the followers- May you accept our access.'_ Joy said into the gate's speakers.

'_Access granted, stand by for the gate to open.'_ A ghost said through the speaker in reply.

The gate suddenly shifted and opened and once we arrived upon the doorstep a ghost appeared to greet us wearing what looked to be a robe and tights (bad fashion sense.)

'_Ah the Chosen One's followers- they look just like in the prophecy painting.'_ The ghost exclaimed before waving us in.

'Um Sir after a long trek we would appreciate it if you could give us a place to sleep tonight and to continue with the plan tomorrow morning?' Mick asked. The ghost let out a bubbly laugh.

'_Oh of course you can, I forgot that you must sleep, it has been ten years of death since I slept.'_ The ghost said and soon disappeared.

'I'm glad he disappeared because I have no idea how to answer to that.' Jerome said and we nodded holding back a shudder.

'I wonder what Nina's up to?' I said randomly and fell lost in thought.

**NINA'S POV:**

'Oh my Fabe's, can you believe that in a month we will be holding our little Jacky in our arms?' I said in disbelief after my ultrasound.

'I hope she looks like me, because if she looks like you then we are in serious trouble.' Fabian joked and I shook my head while letting out a giggle.

'And why would it be a problem if she looks like me?'

'I had to keep a stern eye on you when we were dating, I don't want her to have a boyfriend until she moves out.' He said and I laughed.

'So if she has been invited to go on a date to a school dance- she's not allowed?' I asked with my eye raising.

'She is if she's moved out by then.' He joked and I kissed him quickly.

'We have a long time before that- sixteen years worth. Don't go worrying about that yet.' Fabian laughed that time and kissed me back.

'Actually scratch it, no matter what she looks like- she'll be beautiful to us.' He then said and I smiled and nodded in agreement.

'I was thinking we should get Mick and Amber to be her godparent's, and I was thinking of Amber being her middle name.' I proposed.

'I like the idea of them being her godparents, not that you have a choice with Amber. And Jacklin Amber Rutter-I love it.' He agreed.

'Yeah, but you agree with everything I say.'

'True.' He added and I laughed at the fact he had agreed with me once again.

'Have you heard anything from the others recently?' I asked, remembering I was going to ask him this morning why I hadn't heard his phone go off in a month.

'No, I haven't maybe I should call for an update.' Fabian said then got out his phone to call Mick. 'Hmm that is funny there is no answer. He must have turned it off. I'll try again later.'

'_Ms. Nina Martin?'_ I heard something breathe in my ear; I turned around to seen no one and knew automatically another ghost was around.

'Fabian a ghost is here, I know it.' Which got Fabian looking up down, left, right.

'_You right Chosen One,' _the ghost said as he appeared. He seemed more real than the other ghosts. He was wearing a robe and tights.

I looked over to Fabian; he was looking at the ghost also.

'_No one else can see me but you to, Ms. Martin- I needed to ask if you are associated with Joy Mercer's apparition and five followers under the name Mick Campbell, Jerome Clarke, Alfie Lewis, Amber Millington and Patricia Williamson?'_ He asked and I nodded as he recalled each name of my friends.

'Why are they okay?' Fabian asked concerned and I looked at the ghost for an answer.

'_They are fine I just needed proof they don't work for Rufus. We now have formed an alliance to take down Rufus and free us all.'_ And with that the ghost disappeared leaving me with a similarly confused Fabian as I.

**IMPORTANT AN: What did u think, am I loosing my touch?...this is why I need reviews. So give me inspiration and help me get to my goal of 115 by next chapter, review twice if possible. Also I need ideas for what should happen in my later chapter-should rufus be locked up by the time Nina gives birth, or do you think Rufus should be after the baby and create complications? Your opinion is definitley needed.**


	21. Some Fatherly Advice

**I Seriously Love you guys so this one is for all for you, your opinion really helped me get ready for the rest of the story so start getting excited! Chapter 21:**

**FABIAN'S POV:**

'What was that about?' I asked Nina, who stood beside me still looking at the place the ghost just disappeared from.

'I...I'm so confused.'

I turned to look at her and her movement was the same, looking my way. She began to stutter before shrugging and continuing to look at the same spot she had before.

'What do you think the ghost meant by an alliance?' She asked me.

I had been wondering the same, I didn't understand why our friends would be interacting with ghost's to take on Rufus, and it didn't make sense. But it had been a while since I had an update on the current situation. I then laughed as I recalled Nina's exact question.

'You don't know what an alliance is?' I replied with a half smile on my face, which she returned with a hard glare.

'No...Of course I know what an alliance is, but why would Mick, Amber and that form an alliance with a group of ghosts?' I didn't know how to answer that because truthfully I was as confused as Nina, whom was still looking at me expecting a reply.

'I don't know, but something tells me we are soon to find out.' And with one last shrug the conversation was dismissed but I knew very well was going to continue shortly after.

I looked at Nina slowly and then her continuously growing stomach. I still couldn't wrap my head around that my child was there, and in less than a month-she'll be in my arms. Jacklin Amber Rutter, Nina and Fabian Rutter's gorgeous daughter. I was going to be a Dad!

As I fell deeper into my daydream of the future of my little girl my phone woke me with a start. I looked over to Nina, she was motioning me to answer it and that I did.

'Hello?' I said through the phone, expecting Mick, Amber or Alfie to reply but was surprised to hear my Father answer on the other line.

'Hello son.' His deep husky voice replied.

'Dad? Why are you phoning, I haven't spoken to you in years.' I said and Nina looked at me surprised for a second. We both knew that my Father-son relationship with my Dad was far from brutal since my parents divorced three years ago. Communication was limited and it was so sad he didn't even know of the proposal, or Nina's pregnancy.

'Yes, well your Mother called me earlier today and told me of my new grandchild.' I closed my eyes as I heard that, truthfully my Dad was not grandpa material.

'Yeah Nina's over eight months pregnant.' I said to him while looking at Nina.

'Don't you think you should be married before you have kids?' Dad asked as a joke, but I found it far from funny.

'We're engaged, but have decided to call off the wedding until Jacklin's birth.' I said just wishing for this conversation to end.

'Jacklin, not exactly a name I'd pick.' He told me and I shook my head in frustration. He really knew how to get on my nerves, even if he never realises it.

'It was Nina's mother's name. 'I answered severely.

'Uh...still not a name I would have picked, how about Bethany, Addison of Riley?'

'Dad, her name is Jacklin Amber Rutter and if you don't shut up this instant you will never get to meet her.' I screamed harshly into the phone. My blood was bubbling with anger.

'Sorry son, I didn't mean to get you angry- it was just an opinion but please allow me to see her and come to your wedding. I haven't seen you in so long.' He answered before hanging up.

'Honey, are you okay?' Nina asked sympathetically, she knew my Dad fairly well and was well experienced at getting frustrated at my Dad.

'Yeah, he was going on about not liking the name Jacklin and about having kids before marriage, he just really got to me.' I admitted and she looked hurt that my Dad did not agree with the name choice of Jacklin-after her mother.

'Hey, who cares if he doesn't like it Nine's-we do and that is all that counts.' I told her rubbing her back soothingly.

'I know but it doesn't excuse the fact it hurt, I'm tired so I'm going to catch up on my sleep. Hopefully we won't have any more ghost visitors for a while.' She said before cuddling down on the white hospital bed, and falling asleep.

**PATRICIA'S POV:**

'Sooo it is settled then, you send four ghosts's to find where the book is and look for any signs of danger, right?' I asked, I noticed Jerome's arm was spread around my shoulders and smiled. It had been a while since he showed any romantic signs. Too long if I could point out.

'Yes Miss, that is correct.' One of the ghosts' answered.

'So what do we do?' Amber asked while playing with a blonde lock of hair.

'There is no use for you until the four return with information on the book's whereabouts. That is when you will be needed Ms. Millington.' The robed ghost replied.

'Is it okay if we have a look around the house, it is creepy in a kind of curious way?' I asked and the ghosts nodded before disappearing to proceed with the plan.

'Not a bad idea babe.' Jerome whispered in my ear and began to peck kisses along my neck.

'Um excuse you, but if you could take your love fest into a place we can't see it that would be great because Jerome naked isn't exactly something I ever want to see.' Mick said and the others except Jerome and I chuckled at his remark.

'Are you sure about that Mickey Mouse, because I heard you're on the turn.' Jerome retorted before pulling me into the hallway to begin our tour of the haunted mansion. (Quite literally)

'No I believe you're the one on the turn Jerome seeming you are implying that you wouldn't mind Mick seeing you stripped.' Alfie joked.

'You know you guys are still as immature as you were four years ago throwing your annual food fight.' I told the boys and Amber got caught in a fit of girlish giggles.

'It has been to long since we had some fun messing with each other. It seems Rufus really did screw up our lives for a while, and I want to be myself again.' Mick admitted and we all nodded in agreement.

'But you guys do know this is only a one day break from all the torment, tomorrow all the hurt, confusion and pain we have been feeling for the past eight months or so will be back and probably hit us harder than ever.' I explained.

'Way to kill the mood Trixie.' Jerome joked but understood what I was saying.

'Only being realistic.' I said and then realised what Jerome had called me. 'You just called me Trixie, as much as I hated that name-I've missed it.'

'Me too, and I missed you being my wife.' Jerome said before pulling me into a kiss.

Alfie coughed for our attention to stop. 'We are still in the room you know.' He then added and even though we only had a day or so of being normal, I wanted to enjoy every minute of it.

**AN: What did you think, it was kind of a normal chapter for once and it appears Fabian really dislikes his Dad at the moment but that will come up later in the story. Can you help me get to 120, but if not 116 is the amount I need for next chapter.**


	22. Is Luv In The Air?

**AN: I am so happy that my story is doing so well. I read through 'I Can't Live Without You' the other day and thought it was really rubbish and the sequel is way better-do you guys agree? Never mind. Here is chapter 22.**

**MICK'S POV:**

We were all laughing at Jerome's expression of Amber finding a split end except for Amber herself who was giving everyone a hard core glare when I realised Fabian probably had no idea what was going on.

'Guys, I'm going to phone Fabian for his update. He's probably sitting with Nina confused as hell.' I said and once they all nodded I walked out of the room to the next.

I scrolled through my list of contacts until I found Fabian's number and held the phone to my ear.

'Hello?' I heard someone grumble from the other line and looked at the clock beside me which read three in the morning.

'Hey Fabian, sorry to wake you up mate I didn't realise the time.'

'No, it is fine-couldn't sleep anyway. So what's happening and why have you formed an alliance with a group of ghosts wearing a robe and tights'?'

'I chuckled and pressed the phone closer to my ear.

'Rufus found out Joy was snooping and somehow blocked her access so we had to find dome ghosts to get in there and find out where the book is. They are searching now.' I explained and told him where we were and all the facts which remained.

'Ok, Mick my Dad phoned me yesterday.' Fabian said and I could feel a scowl forming on my face. Fabian's Dad hadn't bothered to contact him in over three years.

'Why?' I asked.

'Mum called him and told him about Jacky.' He said, I could tell he was hurting.

'And how did the phone call go?'

'Couldn't of been any worse, it ended with me screaming at him through the phone.'

'Why what did he say?' I knew very well his Dad had a way of getting on everyone's nerves but I was curious to see what he pointed out this time to get calm and collected Fabian screaming through the end of the phone.

'He was insulting Jacky's name, and that he thought it was stupid that she was named after Nina's Mum, and the fact we were having kids before marriage.'

'Well I understand why you got angry, if that was me your Dad would be a very dead man right now.' I joked which got him to chuckle half heartedly.

'Mick, call me when you got the rest of the plan set. I want to be there to help out.' Fabian finished before hanging up.

I walked back into the room where the others were.

'So, what did old Fabian say then?' Jerome asked.

'He wants to be a part of the plan so I have to give him a buzz when it is our turn to do the work.' I replied then looked round the room and noticed Amber fast asleep on the sofa.

'Hey Alfie, do you mind if I take Amb's to her room upstairs?' I asked and looked at Amber's innocent face. She looked as helpless as she slept an in a way she reminded me of Mara as she slept.

'Sure, and thanks- I wouldn't admit it to her but I'm nowhere near strong enough to carry her up those stairs.' Alfie said in agreement.

I chuckled and nodded while proceeding to pick her up and as we got to her room I noticed her angelic eyes flutter open.

'M...Mick?' She said and then let out a soft yawn.

'Hey Amb's sorry but you fell asleep so I decided to take you somewhere where you can sleep in comfort.' I told her while laying her small body on the bed before me.

'Thank you, but why didn't Alfie take me up stairs?' I was unsure how to answer her question for a while before making something up to help out a friend.

'Alfie was drifting off as well and asked me to carry you up because he didn't want to risk dropping you.' I lied but she believed me anyhow.

I was about to walk off when she asked me to stay and talk for a bit.

'Sure.' I agreed and sat on the edge of her bed.

'I know this is quite a harsh question but do you think of Mara all the time?' She asked and surprisingly I was okay with it.

'Yeah I think about her a lot and even when she isn't my main focus her face always flutters into my mind. When you slept you reminded of her looking in innocent in her sleep. So even when I was thinking of you, I was thinking of her to.' I smiled and Amber did the same.

I talked to her about other stuff for a while before the low amount of sleep finally caught up with me and as I yawned Amber noticed I was getting tired.

'You're tired you should go to your room and get so rest.' She proposed and the idea of sleep really was growing on me.

I looked at her and she did the same and before I could stop myself my lips were on hers, and surprisingly Amber kissed back. I couldn't stop myself, for some reason all the feelings I had for her when I was sixteen returned.

It took a while but we finally broke away and all I could do was stare at her in shock, and she reflects my stare back at me.

'Um...that shouldn't have happened. Amb's I love you...I do but I just lost Mara and you have Alfie. We can't do this and with that I left feeling guilty, hurt and somehow in love.

I lay on my bed, thoughts spinning around my head making me nauseous. Amber, Mara, Amber, Mara... both names singing in my head.

'_Mick?' _I heard whispered from somewhere. I looked around stunned and my heart leapt out my chest when Mara's ghost appeared out of nowhere.

'_M...M...Mara?' _I responded, I had been hoping that last time was the last time the ghost of my ex-girlfriend was going to be seen.

'_I've been watching you, and I saw the chemistry between you and Amber Millington.'_ She said and guiltiness and pain swept through me like a bullet. Tears drowned my face.

'_Mick, Mara's dead, I'm just an apparition of what she once was but I know that she'd want you to be happy and to move on. You've been avoiding the world for the past half year Mick because of her death and you know she wouldn't have wanted that. Find peace and move on, now's your chance.'_

'But I loved you.'

'_Mara know's that and moving on is not forgetting. It is just the way of dealing which will make you happy and Mara.'_

Her words repeated through my head and when the ghost of what was once my Mara left, I didn't know what to feel.

'Mara, do you really want me to move on?' I whispered to a picture of her which now lay in my hand and with that I drifted off to sleep.

**-MICK'S DREAM-**

I was in a garden, one which was naturally beautiful and as I looked round both of the most beautiful women in my life sat on a bench before me.

Mara and Amber were both in deep conversation and I watched them both laughing behind a tree.

'We know your there Mick.' They both called in the direction of the tree and I walked from behind it.

'Mick, Amber was just telling me that you have both fallen for each other in my absence.' Mara explained, her face was serious but not unhappy.

'Yes, but I love you and always will.' I told her and she smiled that smile of hers which makes me heart beat faster and faster.

'I know Mick, but it is time to let me go. I will always be in your heart, but it time to open your heart out for someone else as well.' Mara said and looked at Amber. 'Take care of him.' I overheard Mara whispered to her before leaving us both by disappearing.

'Amb's, what about Alfie?' I asked her but before she could reply my lips were on hers and there after I woke up, and I knew what I had to do.

**I know some of you don't agree with the Mick and Amber thing, but I thought it would be interesting to add a love triangle kind of thing in the group...what do you think? Review!**H


	23. A Choice Well Made

**AMBER'S POV:**

I've never felt so confused in my life. Mick just kissed. Mick just kissed me, and I kissed back, but then he regretted doing it and walked off. The truth is when he did kiss me I knew he'd stomp off and the pretend it had never happened. I've read too many romance novels' not to know.

So here, I Amber Millington lay in my sorrow pity when someone barged into my room. I looked up expecting Alfie but there stood Mick, smiling down at me. I walked towards him, and looked deep into his eyes, as confused as I was I knew fairly well I had feelings for him.

'Amb's, I know this is going to sound to totally crazy, but Mara told me that it is time to move on, and helped me realise that Amber I have feelings for you. I know you have Alfie but when I kissed you, you kissed me back so it got me thinking if that meant something, so did it?' He asked babbling, and just so he wouldn't start up again I kissed him hard and he did the same, pushing me up against the wall.

'I love you Amb's; I guess my sixteen year old feelings for you are back.' He told me pressing his body closer to mine. The last part had been a joke but in a way it was true and it had happened to me as well. The last time we had felt this connection was over four and a half years ago. They had been hidden a way for so long.

'I love you too,' I whispered in his ear causing a shiver, 'and Alfie and I haven't had a romantic feeling for each other in such a while, even before all this craziness.' I admitted and as much as it hurt to say it, I was glad that I did. I'd miss Alfie...but for so long he had ignored me, like I was only there when he needed me-which to be honest wasn't often. I hadn't felt like his girlfriend, lover for so long.

'So will you be with me?' He asked nervously but I reassured him by pushing my lips on his.

'As if I'd say no.' I added once the kiss was broken, he pulled me onto the bed where I sat on his lap. His tongue was circling my bottom lip until I granted entrance. All the passion, love and feeling were shown in one kiss and as much as I had loved Alfie, I had never loved anyone like this.

**ALFIE'S POV:**

I woke up with a start, and was unable to understand what I was hearing but instinctively I thought it was trouble.

I heard banging from above, and looked around to see Amber and Mick wasn't there and was suddenly scared for them, I recalled asking Mick to take her upstairs for me. I hadn't even noticed she had fallen asleep at the time. The banging continued and I didn't know what to do. It could have been Rufus up there threatening Amber and I had to do something.

'BANG! BANG! BANG!'

'Amb's, I'm coming!' I shouted and ran up the stairs to Amber's room. Just as I was about to push the door open I heard a moan. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

'I love you Amber.' I heard Mick from the other side of the door and when Amber replied the same I collapsed unable to control myself.

I crawled away from the door into another room where my tears betrayed me all too well. I punched the wall continuously until my knuckles were dented with blood. I wasn't upset at Amber, I was upset at myself. I deserved it; truthfully Amber and I hadn't been in love for so long.

After the tears stopped I thought back to the past few months and recall no romantic feelings or gestures for such a long time. I felt bad, guilty and deserved the pain I felt. Amber and Mick have been through so much, they deserve to be happy and in a way-minus the pain I'm happy for them too. Mick needed to move on, and Amber, Amber needed so much which I hadn't given to her. I hadn't been loyal. I had been ignorant. I had ignored her for so long. She had been the speck of dust at the end of my table-ready to float away, and that she had.

I heard a knock at the door to the room I was in and let out a small 'come in.' to whoever was out the door.

'Dude what's up, I walked past and heard wall punching?' Jerome asked, luckily he was alone so Patricia wasn't there to torment me.

'Amber's going to leave me.' I admitted, and looked at his face-he didn't seem surprised. 'You knew, didn't you?' I accused.

'No, I didn't know but mate you and Amb's haven't exactly been tight for a while. Anyway how do you know she's going to leave you? You might just be paranoid.' Jerome said but I just looked at him with sad eyes.

'I caught her sleeping with Mick; she doesn't know I know because I heard them from behind the door. And before you say it could be a misunderstanding she told him she loved him.' I explained and he shrugged.

'Dude, she isn't the one-you'll find someone like I found Trixie. It is better you found out now before your relationship got any further, right?' I nodded in agreement.

'Truth is, Amber and I haven't been in love for such a long time, she deserves to feel loved. It just hurts because we have been together for so long. I'm happy for them both.' I said and Jerome patted my back sympathetically. 'Plus romance isn't head on in my mind at the moment. Rufus is, and right now I guess I'm not ready for a relationship. I need space.'

I babbled on for a while, that I had stopped loving Amber long ago, but never admitted to myself or her. 'I guess we separated without separating.' I explained.

'So you know, Alfie?' I heard my ex-girlfriend squeak from behind me, she stood with Mick both fully clothed.

'Yeah, and like you probably overheard I'm happy for you. We just weren't meant to be Amb's, we were in love once, but sometimes love dies. We both experienced that. When I found out, it hurt and I was in tears. But it was because of the loss of love-the fact what we had died a long time ago, not the fact you and Mick are now together and I'd like to stay friends-if you want to.' I told her and she smiled and hugged me tightly.

'Friends it is. Alfie I do love you, but we haven't been a proper couple for such a long time, I forgot what love feels like. I love Mick and he loves me and we are willing to give it a go. Thank you for understanding.' She said and went back to Mick, who grasped he hand tightly and looked at her lovingly. I was happy for them-I really was.

Everyone turned around as we heard a sudden applause and knew someone else had entered the room. This is our life-it goes from a normal moment to the unexpected.

'_Finally!'_ I heard Joy exclaim as she popped out of nowhere,_ 'anyone could have seen you guys were so right for each other, well except for those idiots so when I say anyone, I mean normal anyone's.'_

'Joy, what's up because we know you didn't pop round to congratulate the lovebirds?' Jerome said sarcastically.

'_Well duh, that would be a nice thing to do.'_ Joy joked and let out a small laugh. _'The other's have news on the book. They have found it but it is protected by an alarm panel- kind of thing and everything is unable to touch it without the big alarm going off, forming a human kebab. So we need some geek's help to solve the code needed to unlock it, and I knew that if there is anybody who are friend's with geek's, you guys would be on the list-no offense. Any ideas?'_

'Oh, I got someone on speed dial that can help.' Mick announced. 'Hey Fabian we need your help.' Mick said into his phone. Everyone began to chuckle.

'Yep that's our geek.'

**So what did you think? That was about Alfie finding out about Mick and Amber, even though most of you don't approve of that relationship it forms some normal drama for once.**


	24. It Starts!

**Keep the reviews coming, I think you want an automatic update to this chapter so you better get them in.**

**FABIAN'S POV:**

'Are you looking forward to our baby? I am, I'm going to be a Dad-can't believe it.' I told her

'Yeah, Can't wait.' Nina added to the end of our conversation about our little one. I was looking at Nina's stomach where my gorgeous baby girl laid-mine she was Nina and my baby girl-, when my phone started babbling the recently updated ringtone.

'Hello?' I answered after pressing the answer button to hear Mick's voice. I was quite unhappy to hear him call me just as Nina and I was getting comfortable, but knew I would regret missing out on the plan.

'Hey Fabian, we need your help!' Mick exclaimed and I had to roll my eyes at Jerome's remark of 'Yep, that's our geek.' in the background.

'Anyway mate, we've got a problem-the book is protected by an alarm and we need you as Jerome implied as our geek to figure it out.' Mick explained.

'As long as you don't call me a geek again, that is fine.' I joked and heard Mick chuckle from the other line.

'Cool mate, meet you at the 'Rifton drive' sign near the warehouse.' Mick finished before hanging up.

I turned to Nina who was watching me curiously with her beautiful eyes.

'I have to go help them out.' I told Nina and she nodded sadly. An image of Nina in trouble struck me. What was she going to do if something happened when I wasn't here?

'Nina I'm going to get Amber to look after you while I am away, I'm sorry but I really have to go and help.'

'I know, but you can only go as long as you promise me that you'll be safe.' Nina directed.

'Of course and you need to promise me that if anything happens you call me straight away?'

'Fabes, Jacky's not due for another three weeks. It will be fine.' She replied and I headed off feeling rather guilty for leaving Nina in her condition, and I couldn't get rid of that bad feeling that this will hurt her in some way.

I raced past the reception and headed into my convertible. There was a picture of Nina and me at the beach posted on the windowsill which made me smile.

I grabbed my phone out of the pocket of my jeans and dialled Amber's number.

'Hello, Amber Millington speaking- Goddess of shopping and gossip.' Amber said as she answered the phone. I had to really role my eyes at that.

'Amb's it is Fabian; I need you to look after Nina for me while I'm helping Mick and that, is that okay?'

'Fabes, why would I miss out on a chance to hang with my Best American Friend? Answer-I wouldn't so tell Nine's I will be there in no time.' Amber replied and I hung up before she could babble on about anything her head to come up with (shopping).

The drive was simple but thoughts of Nina in danger kept flashing up in my head, but I needed to help everyone out or her life would be in even more danger.

'Mate, glad you made it. Is everything okay?' Mick asked as I pulled up near the sign as directed to.

'Yes, but you know when you have those feelings that you can't ignore-got one right now.' I admitted and motioned to my head.

'Mate, don't worry it is only because you haven't been separated from her in ages. You're not used to it so it's normal to get worried.' He reassured and I stared at him in doubt for a bit.

'Who are you and what have you done with my mate Mick, who is brain dead unless it comes to sports?' I joked and started poking his chest.

'I'm going out with Amber now and she made me read these couples articles from her magazines.' I looked at him rather uncertain. Last time I saw Mick he was still half dead from losing Mara.

'Since when, what happened to Alfie and your ungrateful speech about not ever moving on?' I asked.

'Yeah well, someone thought it was time to let go and so I did. Plus Amber and Alfie hasn't been a couple in a while.' Mick explained.

'Wow, don't say I haven't missed a lot.' I added and followed Mick into the warehouse-no idea what I was getting myself into.

**NINA'S POV:**

'In here sweetheart.' One of my nurses's told someone outside.

'Nine's?' A recognisable blonde asked as she skipped into my room, curls flying. She was smiling and then noticed what was covering most my body.

'Hey Amb's, you haven't changed a bit.' I pointed out. She let out a half hearted laugh.

'Sorry Nine's but I can't say the same to you. You are huge!' Amber said, motioning to my greatly swollen stomach.

'I am eight and a bit months pregnant Amb's, might I point out.' I retorted, glad to have some old fun. It had been a long time since I had any fun with my friend's.

'Has Fabe's been taking care of you?' Amber asked, still admiring the stomach where my baby lay.

'Oh all too well, sometime I'm sure he forgets to have fun.' I remarked with a giggle. Fabian had been way too serious lately. We'd always have our moments, and I knew I truly loved him but at times he was over the top. I told Amber this admittedly.

'So any news you want to tell me?' She asked, her eyes couldn't move from my 'planet' stuck to my belly.

'If it is okay with you, we want Jacklin's middle name to be Amber, and we have agreed on you being the official godmother while Mick the godfather.' I announced and the smile which was already upon her face grew seven sizes bigger.

'Jacklin Amber Rutter, my godchild-not that you had a choice- of course I'd love for that.' She agreed, her head bopping up and down. I smiled at her.

'Any news for me?' I asked and knew instantly there was definitely something. There always was.

'Okay, Mick and I am an item.' I looked at her confused.

'Could you repeat that?' I asked.

'Mick and I are now together.' The blonde announced proudly but all I could do was stare at her blankly.

'What...What happened to you and Alfie? And Fabian told me Mick was locking himself in his room in pity.' I told her.

'Well Mick found something to help him through it, he realised Mara wouldn't want that for him-being locked in his room alone for the rest of his life. As of Alfie and I, we weren't in love and we both realised that. Alfie is actually happy for Mick and I.' Amber continued on, telling her as much as Mick loves Mara-and always will- he loves her as well. She then added that is was the same thing for Alfie and her.

'Good for you.' I said and hugged her tightly. I was happy she was happy. I looked her for a while just smiling and remembering how much I loved her.

'I'm worried about Mick, you know that there is a big possibility they might not make it Nine's.' Amber told me and the words pounded against my ears continuously. Tears flooded my face as the thought of Fabian not making it hit me like a bullet.

I was wiping the tears away when a sudden pain struck me. I looked down and couldn't believe it. I had no idea what to do. The pain was killing me and all I had for help was a blonde who had no idea about most things.

'Um...Amber?' I screamed, she looked at me startled for a second and I then realised she didn't know what was happening.

'What did you find a split end; I can help you with that.' She mentioned oblivious to the pain I was in.

'Amb's my water just broke!' I shouted at her and since she still didn't understand I pulled her towards me and deafened her by screaming 'Amb's the baby is coming!'

**REVIEW for an update, you know the rules. 5 reviews or no update until then.**


	25. Lost and Found

**AN: hi, Are you excited? You better be because the babies coming. Jacklin Amber Rutter-only problem is where is Daddy?' here it is and I Hope u like it.  
><strong>

**AMBER'S POV:**

'AMBER, HELP ME!' Nina screamed and fell to the floor in pain. I was scared stiff.

I stood there dumbfounded. My best friend was giving birth, right now! My best friend was having my godchild with Fabian nowhere in sight.

Nina was cringing in continuous pain and kept shouting at me to do something. Tears were forming in my eyes. This was not how it was suppose to happen. I was Amber Millington Goddess of Shopping and didn't know the first thing about all of this.

I sprinted like I don't know what and for once I didn't care if I damaged my new shoes. They would only be worn once.

'Nurse! Nurse!' I screamed as I ran out the door seeking for someone's attention. A small petite woman wearing the hospital uniform looked at me sternly before asking what was wrong.

'What is wrong, dear?' another asked after the other woman and a load of words flooded out my mouth.

'It is my friend in 16D; she's just gone into labour. Her water broke just now! She needs help. It has come too early and her fiancé isn't here.' I explained and broke down as I finished. How did this happen?

'Oh my, okay I'll go get help!' She exclaimed and ran off to find people to give Nina comfort, and help through labour while the other ran in the direction of the room said to be where Nina is. Fabian needs to be here, was all I thought and whipped out my phone hoping to get an answer.

I made my way back to Nina's room. Nurse's were surrounding her and trying to get her in a position-ready for the labour period. I'm sorry Nina is what I wanted to scream at her. This had to be the worst thing to happen. Give birth when your fiancé is god knows where.

'How long do you think she's got until the birth?' I asked one of the nurses's as my phone continued to ring.

'Quite a while. The pushing won't begin for another two or three hours and that could take up to ten.' I was glad, not for Nina being in pain that long, but the fact is gave us a reasonable time to get Fabian.

'Come on Mick, pick up.' I whispered slowly to myself as I pressed the phone closer to my ear.

'Sorry, but I'm unable to retrieve your call right now but leave a message.' His voicemail played through my phone. I cursed under my breath while scanning for Fabian's number but the same response appeared. I went through a list of contacts but all were like Mick and Fabian's phone. All went to voicemail.

'Patricia!' I exclaimed as she answered her phone. I was thankful for someone to answer even if it had to be the most unlikely to help. She did take a liking to Nina though, especially after Rufus returned last time. Nina was there to comfort her over Joy's death like the good person she was.

'No Amber, you can't use my nail polish.' She said harshly. It was typical of her and usually a retort would be coming her way but now wasn't the time. Even I knew that.

'No, it isn't that. I'm at the hospital with Nina-her water's just broke.' I screamed down the phone. The tears came back as Nina's pained face flashed back through my mind.

'Oh God!' Patricia said and then announced the news to the other's in the background. 'Is Fabian back yet?' she then asked me. I shook my head even though she couldn't see me.

'No, and I'm scared stiff, for Nina, the baby, Fabian and me.' I admitted and Patricia started saying reassuring words over the phone. In a way it soothed me enough to stop blubbering and speak a bit.

'Can you find a way to get Fabian, quick?' I asked unable to control the tears which flowed.

'Hang on.' She said and then voices were heard whispering in the background. 'That is a good idea.' I heard Alfie say and was glad to hear something more positive.

'Mick always carries a walkie talkie with him, just in case. If we can find the other one-that might be a way to contact them.' Patricia proposed and I let out a sigh in relief.

'Go for it.' I announced and heard her scuttle off to find the walkie talkie. I sat for a while hoping for the best when I heard Patricia's breath down the phone.

'I couldn't find it.' When I heard those word all the dread and sympathy for Nina came back. I hung up doubtfully and sat watching horrified as Nina screamed out in agony.

Where would you put it Mick? I then recalled that the bag I was carrying was in fact Mick's backpack-which he recommended I'd take.

_**-Flashback-**_

'_Hey Amb's before you leave to go see Nina, I want you to take this bag.' Mick said, indicated to the ugly trash of a bag held in his hand._

'_Why?' I asked and Mick just took my hand and kissed it lightly._

'_You trust me right?' He asked me and I nodded, no need to think twice. 'Then just go with it, ok!' he said before rushing off to meet Fabian._

_**-End Flashback-**_

'Are you as smart as I'm hoping you are, Mickey Mouse?' I asked, not really to anyone in particular. I zipped open the bag and a grip spread amongst my face when the walkie talkie sat underneath my makeup bag.

'Hello, Mick?' I asked through it while pressing the button and let out a happy laugh when he responded.

**FABIAN'S POV:**

'Hey Amb's, found the walkie talkie did you? Smart girl you are.' Mick said through the phone. Mick and I were currently walking underneath the warehouse through a deserted tunnel.

'Mick that isn't important. Something's happened-I need to talk to Fabian.' I heard Amber say through the walkie talkie and snatched it off Mick as quick as possible.

'What happened?' I asked, praying it wasn't too bad. Mick and I had both stopped walking.

'It's Nina.' She started and my heart stopped beating. Regret of leaving her flood through me. 'Fabian, Nina's water broke. She's having the baby.' My whole word stopped. I couldn't process what was happening. It was all frozen.

'Amb's, we are coming back-just be there for Nina as best as you can.' Mick said as he stood the walkie talkie back from me. I was still unable to move.

'Come on mate, we need to get you back so you can be a Dad.' Mate directed.

'I knew I shouldn't have left her!' I shouted, and Mick gave me a sympathetic look.

'Well if we don't get back now. There will be a reason to feel guilty. Come on!' He demanded and finally I budged and tread on. Just wanted to get there for Nina's sake. For my families sake.

'Why does this happen to us?' I asked him, and he shrugged.

'Lucky Amber was there otherwise you would have had no idea.' It was meant to be a joke but it stung. If I had left her alone-she would be going through pain, giving birth without me knowing. All alone.

'I don't want to think about.' I added and he let it go. I felt bad for being harsh but my family was on the line.

'Hey in about ten or so hours you're going to be a Dad.' Mick reassured which actually made me smile. I was going to be a dad. The Dad of Jacklin Amber Rutter and right now she needed me and I was going to be there for her.

'Mick, something isn't right though. She's early by three weeks.' I announced rather scared.

'It happens. Just means you have an impatient daughter.' Mick Joked and I let out a small chuckle. There was no need to be angry, it was a happy moment. My day was made up when I saw sunlight until I heard someone behind me.

'Why leave so soon?' A recognisable voice said. The voice was the one which haunted me in my sleep-Rufus.

**REVIEW FOR AN UPDATE. I SERIOUSLY RECCOMMEND IT BECAUSE YOU ALL WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! 10 reviews for next chapter. currently 146 needs to be 156.  
><strong>


	26. Trapped Heart

**AN: Glad u guys are loving the story. You are my inspiration. Love you so much. Need 170 reviews for next upload.  
><strong>

**MICK'S POV:**

We both turned to face the man with utter hatred. He had killed Mara, my Mara and he had no idea what was coming to him. I glanced towards Fabian, he looked defeated. He had given up on the chance of being the first to hold his baby girl in his arms. I was so close to exploding with rage at Rufus.

Rufus Zeno stood there, smirking with admiration. He was sick-minded if he thought this was a pleasant show. His dark black robe covered him neck downwards and his eyes were still as cold as I was told they were. I hated him-that wasn't even the half of it!

'Oh no, no, no you silly children-you never run into the monster's lair.' Rufus tutted, I couldn't look him in the eye. If I did, I wouldn't promise anything under R rated. Fabian slumped against a pole and glared harshly at the old man who stood before us.

'What do you, want? Just leave us alone.' Fabian spat. Venom piercing his eyes. Rufus let out a small chuckle. I couldn't believe he found this amusing. He just stood there, but it felt like he was torturing you. I hated it.

'Oh you know exactly what I want, boy and I believe she will soon arrive so I must get going.' I knew straight away he meant Jacky and Fabian knew that even better than me. It hurt to think of him harming my godchild. The brand new baby, added to our extended Sibuna family.

'Don't you dare harm them, if you touch them, you'll regret it Zeno!' Fabian screamed at him, anger bubbling inside and then just like that Fabian turned away to leave. If I was Rufus I'd be scared stiff. I had no idea Fabian could be so –brilliant.

'Oh I don't believe I will let you leave just yet.' Rufus announced as he had walked a few footsteps away. Fabian turned back to look at him with a smile creeping on his small penetrated face. I knew Fabian had something planned for whatever was coming.

'Oh yeah you and what army?' Fabian asked and pretended to search for anyone else around; I stood there watching for anyone else as well, I had no idea Fabian could be this courageous. I then heard footsteps. All doubt filled the air.

'Guards, take them away.' Rufus demanded, and the guards did as he requested. Pulling us along to what would be equal to hell. I looked at everything we passed. It was a continuously dull hallway similar to the one I had been in before.

'I can walk you know.' I screamed at a guard trying to pick me up like a child.

'Here!' I heard one of the guards grunt.

We were suddenly pushed into a dark cellar. The walls were weak and grime filled the holes which appeared through it. Mud plastered the wooden floors.

Fabian and I both stood in silence. What were we to do? We were stuck, at precisely the wrong time.

'Great, my girlfriend is about to have my daughter, and I'm locked up in a cellar.' Fabian screamed and kept punching the walls. I watched my friend pained. He didn't deserve it. No one did.

I then looked at the wall he had been punching. It still remained as solid as ever. It had just dented Fabian's knuckles to the bone.

'I'm sorry mate, it was my entire fault-I forced you to come get the book with me.' I apologised but Fabian just looked at me amazed for a second until it clicked what I had just said.

'He doesn't know we have the book.' Fabian said. He then grabbed it out of my backpack, some hope was left.

**AMBER'S POV:**

Where are Mick and Fabian? I kept asking myself. It had been over two hours since they had said they were on their way back. Nina had begun to begin pushing and kept screeching out in pain.

'Nina, I'm here it is okay, Fabian is on his way.' I told her soothingly. Fabian better be on his way, I had to add to myself.

'Miss, we have to ask you to leave.' One of the women tugging Nina's hand for comfort directed me. I nodded and tears splattered back along my face as I heard Nina whimper in agony.

I walked out the room with one more reassuring glance and took a seat in the waiting room. Hospitals had always given me the creeps. They had no colour. Maybe that should be one of my goals in life-to add colour to brighten up hospitals. Amber Millington-goddess of shopping and Hospital decorator.

'Miss Millington, Nina keeps asking for her husband.' One of Nina's nurses asked me after a while of waiting patiently, a tear dropping each time I hear another ear curdling scream belonging to Nina. Nina's nurse handed me a tissue from one of the pockets of her blue plated dress.

I hadn't quite processed what the nurse had said until she repeated it after I had stopped crying.

'Nina has a husband? Fabian will not be impressed by that.' I began to babble on until it clicked that she was talking about Fabian.

'I'll try calling him again.' I told her and took my phone out of Mick's backpack. I scrolled through the contacts until I found Mick's number. I was hoping for the best because that was all I had hoped.

'Amb's?' I heard Mick ask as he answered his phone, I had never been so happy to hear my lover's voice. I let out a sigh in relief. 'Whoa Rufus must be getting old if her forgot to take our phone's.' I heard him whisper to Fabian on the other line. Rufus?

'Mick what is going on?' I asked, uncertain if I really wanted to know, whatever it was, it was bad for Fabian to miss his daughter's birth.

'We kind of got caught by Rufus, and so we are now locked up in a cellar.' Mick muttered quickly. My heart melted for Nina.

'Mick, Nina is in serious pain and the baby's Father is locked up?' I said rhetorically.

'Yeah Amb's, we already gathered that.' Mick mentioned sarcastically.

'Mick, you have super brain locked up with you, figure something out. Gosh, and they say I'm the blonde headed one.' I said. I wasn't sure if I was angry or scared. If I was going to laugh or cry.'

'I got an idea!' I heard Fabian exclaim from the background and after Mick told me exactly what I heard Fabian exclaim I got cut off.

'Oh well, no one said being an airhead was easy Amber.' I added to myself and kept my fingers crossed that everything was going to be okay.

'No it isn't it, Amber?' I heard someone said from nearby. I looked round and dropped my phone which was still clutched in my hand. My eyes just pierced on the spot where the small shadowed figure stood. He was too recognisable. He was the most despised man I could recall. He was Rufus Zeno, and Amber Millington officially had no idea how to get out of this one.

**AN: Sorry 4 the continuously cliffy but I just love them. You better update soon if you want to find out what happens. Remember 170 reviews for next update  
><strong>


	27. Cruel Hearted

**AN: The reviews are flooding in and I'm just loving it. I have never been more inspired. Here is the 27****th**** chapter and I'm not promising anything.**

FABIAN'S POV:

'So what is this, great oh mighty plan mate?' Mick asked once he hung up the phone. I shook my head gloomily.

'I don't have one, but I needed to get Amber off the phone-the longer she talks to us the less time I have to think.' I explained. Mick looked at me darkly.

'I'm sorry about lying but I do actually think I am on to something.' This intrigued Mick and he suddenly walked closer to me in interest. 'See the wall, how it is old and weary?' I asked while pointing to what I had described, Mick lightly nodded his head in confusion. 'When I hit the wall, I made it creak and I have no strength, if you hit it-'

'If I hit is it might break the whole way, leading outside.' I was suddenly cut off by Mick finishing my sentence. I patted his back softly before motioning him towards the weak wall behind us.

His fists pounded against the wall, hard and fast. Each time the banging of his knuckles was heard against the wall it would creak or collapse some more.

I watched in admiration. 'I'm coming home sweety.' I whispered to myself as a vision of Nina and I holding a tiny baby flashed before my eyes. I was getting closer to holding my baby girl in my arms.

Emotions burst through me as Rufus's face entered my mind.

I ran up to the wall and began punching it with a new found strength. All my anger, frustration, love and hate pounded through my formed fists onto the wall. Hard and solid. Mick looked at me in disbelief when the whole wall broke away in front of us. We were left looking out at the forest behind the warehouse.

'Hey maybe there is like a spell or something in the book to help us get to the hospital quicker, you said that there was all sorts in the book, right?' Mick composed while searching for the book in his bag.

'You couldn't have said that before I broke my hands.' I said showing him my newly wounded fists. The old scars still remained from when I had been punching the wall before. Mick smiled and looked down at the book once again.

'This is amazing, there are spells, rituals, history-everything in this book, including one to transport.' Mick announced while scanning the book. It had been the first time he had actually read a book-ever. I laughed at the thought quietly, too low for Mick to notice.

'Give it here!' I exclaimed impatient as he tried to sound out words. Spelling was definitely not one of his greater talents but neither was school.

'_All that lives, all that dies. I call upon what nature lies. For what is clear is so near. Travel to where I wish, as I search what I miss.' _I chanted, personally I could have written much better but let it pass as in a blink of an eye I was outside the hospital doors.

Mick was in front of me gleaming in pride for what we had accomplished.

'Let's go meet my godchild then, your little Jack Rutter.' Mick said playfully as we both sprinted into the hospital excited

After being directed to Nina's room, I pulled Mick back as I saw what was behind the corner.

'Wwhat do you mean?' Amber blubbered as Rufus stood before her, holding a knife to her neck. The sight was haunting. I had to hold Mick back as I knew all he wanted to do was run and protect her but that could possibly endanger her more, and even he knew that.

Mick stood there stressed. I knew he was trying to encourage me to think of a plan but it was taking too long for my liking.

'Mick, I'll go get help. Nina's has security right? I'll go the other way to Nina's room and get them here now!' I whispered frantically and Mick stood scared to lose another love. I watched Mick look at me pained as I bolted away. Hopefully to do more good than bad.

I was sprinting as fast as I could until I reached Nina's room. Security was crouched round in groups in front of her door.

'Oy! I need some of you to get to section E now. Rufus Zeno is on the loose and is troubling Amber Millington.' They all looked at me for a while blank before at least ten of them ran off. I then turned by attention to Nina's room. Pained screams were coming from it and I was relieved as I pushed the door open.

'Fabian where the hell have you been, have you tried pushing an I don't know how much it weights baby out of you?' She yelled. I looked at the mid-wife who reassured me it was mood swings, and that I was going to get a hell more.

'You're doing great.' I told Nina. She was lying on her back, face red from the pain but the sight made me happy. She was pushing for our baby. I then directed my attention to the nurse. 'How long do you think she has to go?'

'One hour at the most.' She announced. I couldn't believe I missed around twelve hours of it. I felt guilty even though I had a pretty good reason.

'Where is Amber?' Nina asked, and I had been worrying the exact same thing.

**AMBER'S POV:**

I was petrified. How a man could be this cruel hearted, I don't know. I glared at him as he blabbered on. I couldn't listen to what he was saying. My thoughts from this frightening encounter were blocking his sour words out.

I glanced to my left and saw Mick watching me. Probably mirroring my expression. He knew if he showed himself to Rufus the knife would be positioned deeply into my neck.

Rufus was staring at me and I stared back. I then noticed a hand positioned on Rufus's shoulder but Rufus didn't notice it until too late.

'Who are you?' Rufus screamed. Ten security guards were holding onto him tightly while clasping handcuffs around his sickly pale wrists.

'Rufus Zeno you are under arrest for the attemptive murder of Amber Millington and Nina Martin plus the murders of several people listed.'

I looked around and yelped when an arm was placed protectively over my waist.

'Sorry Amb's didn't mean to scare you. Just showing you-I'm not going to let anything happen to you.' My boyfriend said. Mick stood looking down at me blankly. I had no idea how he must be feeling, heck I didn't know how I was feeling. Too many emotions at once.

'The baby is coming!' I exclaimed and Mick laughed as he picked me up and carried me to the waiting room outside Nina's hospital room.

'Did we miss anything?' Jerome asked clueless, every one of our old Anubis housemates stood behind him. Both Mick and I just stared at them until they got the message that a lot wasn't the half of it.

'At least Rufus is locked up again.' I announced happy and everyone let out a sigh in release but i felt Mick tense up.

'For now.' Mick muttered and I looked down at him concerned. 'Something doesn't feel right, and whenever one of us gets that feeling we know something is to come.

Nina's door then swung open and the nurse rushed us all inside. There Nina and Fabian were cuddled on her hospital bed with a tiny baby girl in their arms.

'Oh she is beautiful. We are going to have so much shopping.' I said falling into a daydream of shopping with my godchild until Mick's click of a finger trick woke me up.

'Everyone we'd like to introduce to you Jacklin Amber Rutter.' Fabian said and everyone's hands started applauding and congratulations were shouted amongst the room. I couldn't help noticing Mick looking uncomfortable. Then I felt it too. A sudden feeling that something wasn't right stirred inside me and I didn't like it at all.

**REVIEW! You know you want to. Is Rufus really locked up? How does Jacky like Anubis House? Does the feeling mean something? Need 185 reviews for next chapter.  
><strong>


	28. The Death of A Birth

**I am so excited and inspired to write this chapter. All your question s will soon be answered.**

**NINA'S POV:**

I couldn't believe I was holding my baby girl in my arms, Fabian seemed to be a great father already with the love shown in his eyes as he looked down on our little Jacklin Rutter. I couldn't wait to get home and start the beginning to the rest of our lives.

I glanced round the room at everyone and both Mick and Amber seemed rather uncertain about something.

'You okay Amb's?' I asked her, but all she did was nod without looking my way. Amber certainly didn't seem quite herself and it worried me.

I was still staring blankly at Amber until one of the hospital's doctors walked in carrying a piece of paper.

'I present the birth certificate of Jacklin Amber Rutter, weighing of nine pounds on the Ninth of the Ninth month at 9:00 am.' Everything suddenly clicked, and it seemed to happen to everyone else as well. Fabian looked at me in shock and worry while the doctor just laughed and joked that nine must be Jacky's lucky number. If only he knew that nine for Jacky was far from lucky.

My eyes shone down towards the baby laid comfortably in my arms, and for once I had no idea what to do.

'Guys, I know this is ruining the moment but I feel like something isn't right.' Mick exclaimed, my eyes suddenly turned to Amber as she began speaking.

'I agree, I have the same feeling. Rufus's capture-it was too easy. He didn't even struggle as the handcuffs were placed around his wrists.' Amber agreed while shaking her blonde head in torment.

'So...what do we do? Rufus told me I was to die on the day Jacky was to be born. That means I am meant to die today right?' I asked, mostly directed to Fabian.

'Not exactly, were his exact words on the day she was to be born?' I nodded, still unable to understand.

'Jacky was to be born on the twenty eighth of September, that isn't for another nineteen days. We still have that long to figure everything out. That is the day Rufus is due to escape to fulfil his told profit.' Fabian continued and a breath of relief wasn't exactly possible at this moment. Everything had just turned to the worst.

'Nina, we are all here for you. All of us back at the Anubis House.' Patricia proposed but all I could do was fake a smile. I loved that they were trying but that was all it was-an attempt, not succeeding.

'Thanks but guys can I have some time alone with Fabe's and Jacky?' I asked, and after everyone left helpless, I was left with an overwhelmed-but not in a good way- Fabian Rutter.

'Just when everything is perfect he has to stuff it up!' Fabian exclaimed. I nestled Jacky down in the cot beside our bed. She looked so peaceful, beautiful and joyous. I loved everything about her from her head to her toes-she was perfect.

'Fabe's, if I don't make it-'I started but Fabian just shook his head with tears forming in his sad eyes.

'Don't you dare, talk like that. We are a family; we were going to get married. Everything was and still is perfect. Nothing is going to harm you.' He screamed determinedly. He was unable to face the possibility. Truthfully neither was I.

'But if! Fabes, you have to promise me to look after Jacky like you looked after me. With the care, loyalty, and well-being and over all love we shared. I also want you to promise me you'll move on. Can you promise me that?' I asked. Tears trickling down both our cheeks.

'I can't lose you.' He finally managed to say as I pulled him into an ever-lasting kiss.

'Do you promise me?'I asked.

'Of course I'll look after Jacky but I will never replace the love we shared and will always share Nina.' Fabian admitted. I looked at him full of love. 'But you are not leaving me anytime soon. We'll all make sure of that.'

His eyes met mine and soon our lips shared the same motion. They danced swiftly once again. All my love shone into that one kiss.

'Do you know what kiss is going to beat that one?' He asked once we broke away. I shook my head.

'The first kiss we share as husband and wife in a few months, and there is no doubt about it that our love will help us make it to that goal.' He told me. It sounded like something a prince would tell his princess in a fairytale. Except this wasn't any princesses fairy tale, it was mine. And my dream was going to come true.

**AMBER'S POV:**

'What do you think there talking about?' Jerome asked in interest at the conversation behind the wall. All of us had one ear pressed sharply to the wall before us. Blocking the noise from the other room.

'I just hear mumbling, and even though I love gossip-it seems rude.' I said. Yes, that was I, Amber Millington ignoring the sound of gossip but both Nina and Fabian had been through a lot lately and deserved some of their own space. Even I knew that was crucial to make it through whatever problems were going on, which frankly I still don't understand.

'Um did Amb's just say what I thought she said?' Alfie asked while looking me up and down. I gave him a sudden glare warning him to shut up.

'Listen, I know it is hard to believe but I did say that. Nina and Fabe's have been through a lot lately so they deserve some time alone. These small moments could possibly be all they have left for the rest of their time together. You all know the possibility as well as me.' I explained people gave me knowing glances but also nod in understanding. Even though I didn't want it o happen we all knew what Rufus was capable of and it could easily turn ugly.

I grimaced at the thought and some confused glances headed my way because of it. As I was Amber Millington I just rolled my eyes and ignored it, directing my attention to a now talking Mick.

'I agree, let's give them some time. We could all go to the canteen to get something to eat. I don't know about you but I'm starving. No retorts on 'Mick's always hungry' Jerome because now isn't the right time.' Mick proposed, but the last bit was of course directed at Jerome.

I was proud of Mick for attempting to get people's minds off of what was going on and secretly I knew he really did want to eat something, we were talking about Mick, right?

**That was chapter 28. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry that it was short but I promise that the next one will be longer. It was just a chapter to get an idea of what Fabian and Nina were feeling. REVIEW!**


	29. What are we to do now?

**AN: Sorry it took a while to upload, it was mother's day in Australia and we were organising buying a puppy. Finally convinced Mum and Dad. Now have a baby beagle-2 days old. Can't wait for it to come live with us in eight weeks. Who else loves beagles? Plus 4 some reason I couldn't update.**

NINA'S POV:

It had been a week since Jacky was born and just under a week since I was allowed to return home. Jacky had to be continuously checked over as she was pre-mature, not that anybody was surprised by that seeming how much stress I had been under but like Amber and Mick kept saying-something just doesn't feel right.

Ever since that 9th of September, the day Jacklin Rutter took her first breath, opened her eyes and saw the world I have been feeling, wrong. If that's a way to describe it. It wasn't that feeling that something was soon too happy, and not in a good way-even though I have that feeling to- no, it's as if I am wrong. Am I supposed to remember something I have been told, because as much as I want to remember this something I just can't?

These few thoughts repeatedly played through my mind as a week old Jacky lay weakly in my arms, mumbling the few baby like words she could. Fabian always glanced over worriedly here and now but he was too fixed on the news to find out if Rufus had escaped yet. The thought of losing any of his girls was daunting him easily. The thought of losing any of my babies-him or Jacky was daunting me but we had to live on with our lives as best as we could.

'Nina, you okay?' Amber asked as she entered the room, causing Fabian to run to me and freak out.

'Are you okay Nina, is Jacky okay? You didn't see anything did you, love? No, oh okay. So what's wrong?' He said quickly, I wasn't able to respond so a few shakes of my head was all he allowed me to manage at the speed he was going.

'Fabe's, calm down. Nothing happened-this is my thinking face.' I told him with a reassuring laugh, his eyebrows rose at that.

'Oh, and what were you thinking about?' Fabian asked obviously unconvinced.

'Um...' I started trying to come up with something, but I knew he could tell I was either lying or hiding something from him. 'I've been feeling a little weird for the past week, but I'm sure it's normal. Probably because my body wasn't use to pushing a baby out of it.' I said but I knew fairly well, that nothing could get past my husband to be.

'I still don't believe you, but I suppose we have more things to worry about then weird feelings.' I let out a silent breath in relief after Fabian mentioned that. It was very true though and a lot doesn't cover even half of the drama we were and still are going through.

_'Nina, this is what you get when you're the chosen one...so lucky it ended up being you and not me.' _I heard a familiar ghostly like voice say with an invincible breath around my ear.

'Joy, is it really the time for hide and seek?' I asked to the lump of air beside me.

_'Nope, but it's the most fun you can have when you're dead.'_ She said as she appears. I gave her a sympathetic look before turning my attention elsewhere when suddenly I was asleep.

_-Nina's dream-_

'Oh, we meet again as I hoped Chosen one.' That harsh, despicable voice called from behind me. I twirled round to face the man I loathed, the man whose suffering I dreamt of peacefully.

'Zeno? What do you want? Why is it taking you so long to escape-we both know fairly well it is your plan.' I asked through the spit of venom forming in my mouth as I said his name.

'Yes, well that plan is still going ahead-but time is needed, something your fairly low on, isn't is chosen one?' He asked I cringed at the thought of my death. Him laughing as I lay on the floor suffering. Blood pooling around his feet, my blood.

'So you came to visit-cut to the chase Zeno-what do you want?' I demanded. My patience was growing thin. Every moment he was there was a bullet to the head to me and he knew it all too well.

'You seem to of forgotten-why you feel weird, as you claim. I'm here to remind you. As you have all so forgotten all that was discussed before with you and a ghost.' After Rufus finished everything my past discussion flowed vividly like a movie through my mind.

-Nina's flashback (still in dream)-

I decided in that spare moment to go over studying for my university course, when something tingled in my ear, a cold breath only I was the only one in the room. I looked around expected Jerome or Alfie to jump out of nowhere screaming 'you've been pranked!' but absolutely no one was in sight.

'_Chosen.' _I heard from next to my ear, but I just ignored it. Certainly I was just hearing things, right?

'_The Chosen one, reborn to save.'_ Entered my ear this time, but I was still certain it was my subconscious playing tricks on poor me until I saw something out of the blue.

A petite pale figure floated in front of me, her feet were inches away from the floor and her white silk dress was ripped and torn at the bottom where it hung down below those pale feet. Her face was the one which haunted my day and night. The figures face belonged to Joy.

'Joy!' I whispered and noticed my body was shaking from the shock. 'What, how...' I trailed off. How was this possible?

'_Nina, don't be afraid.'_ I looked towards her still, dead face which was as white as snow and watched her ice blue lips word what she was saying. _'Rufus has returned, as you rightly know. And he is after your child. The Chosen one reborn. Never have two chosen ones been alive at the same time. You and your child will share a power greater than those you worship.'_ I stared at her unable to speak. Was I afraid? Was I happy? I couldn't tell. All I knew was my child was going to be one of the most powerful beings ever.

_-End Flashback (Still in dream)-_

'How could I forget that?' I asked rhetorically. Rufus just smirked. Tears were forming in my eyes as realisation hit me and at the same time I was pulled out the dream and I entered reality.

_-End Dream-_

I had been crying in my sleep, I knew it instantly because the whole group were surrounding me with worried expressions as I awoke.

'Either you have real PMS problems or you saw Rufus in your sleep.' Jerome pointed out sarcastically. I had no idea how he could joke at such a serious thing, even Patricia gave him a dark look and smacked him across-what he like to think as his precious face.

'Nine's what happened?'

I turned to Fabian, who had asked the question. He looked scared.

'Rufus reminded me why I've been feeling weird-Rufus is still in prison so don't worry about that but worry about Jacky and I. We are turning in to something to powerful to even be here on Earth. Joy warned me but somehow I forgot, and Fabe's you must of too because I told you about it.' I told everyone and directed the last part at Fabian.

Fabian suddenly had an expression on his face telling me that he remembers too. The only problem was, what were we to do now?

**AN: What did you think; I couldn't believe it when I logged onto my emails and found so many reviews. So thank you so much and I would love you to help me get over 200. Even though know that won't be a problem because your reviews fly in like hawks. 195-can't believe it! Also wish me luck on my half yearly's-started today!**


	30. Distractions

**AN: This is a chapter about getting their confidence boosted so they are ready for what is to come. Need 215 for next chapter. Getting very close to the end. :(  
><strong>

**MICK'S POV:**

'How's the book going?' I asked Fabian as I trotted down the stairs of the Anubis House. Fabian lay in the same position he had been in since he had returned from the hospital.

I felt sorry for him; no one deserved the pain suffering he had been through recently except Rufus.

'Not well, I've tried Latin translators on the internet and a Latin to English diary but none of it makes sense. Why is it written in such unused language, how did Rufus read it, the only message it gives is the touch of the chosen haunt will help you understand?' Fabian asked, mostly to himself. His forehead was crinkled from lines of stress, which wasn't the half of it with Fabian.

'How's Nina then?' I asked him and I regretted asking the question as his eyes began to water at the thought.

'She um...she's not dealing well. These powers-there not just scaring her but there hurting her, physically. It is like her body can't handle it. She's burning up and...It hurts to think that is happening to Jacky as well.'

'Maybe, you should take her to the doctors?' I suggested. He turned to me with a disgusted look spread across his pained face.

'And then what? They'll just run tests, stick needles into her like some experiment...We've been through enough already, we don't want the whole world to know about it.' Fabian shouted, his blood boiling. The thought of that happening to Nina scared me too but with Fabian, I had no doubt that he'll jump off a building if anything like that happened to her.

'Sorry mate, let's just concentrate on the book.' I proposed, while plopping down on the sofa next to him.

'No, I...I shouldn't have screamed at you. Just everything which has happened-'Fabian suddenly stopped midsentence. He then looked me in the eyes, tears forming ever so quickly in them. 'But I can't lose them Mick. I couldn't handle it.'

Everything went silent for a while, I was rather touched Fabian opened up to me but scared I'd say the wrong thing. I had already had known everything he had told me but the fact he admitted it showed me he was stronger than I thought. In a way I looked up to him, he deserved all the leadership in the world.

'Fabe's, you know that Nina's going to make it through this, and so is Jacky. You have two strong fighting girls, and Nina's has already survived all the bull she has been through with Rufus. What is to say she can't survive what is to come? Rufus only said that Nina was to die, to scare you. And to me it looks like it is. It is no prophecy, if Rufus Zeno makes a snarky remark. And there is no way Nina's going down without a fight.' I told him, and he smiled half heartedly which was the best anyone had gotten out of him. 'Fabian, mate I know I'm not an original member but...Sibuna.' I finished while covering one of my eyes with one of my hands.

Fabian chuckled and I saw a glint of relief in his eyes, I didn't know about him but I was certainly confident I was soon to be best man at a wedding.

**AMBER'S POV:**

'Okay Nina, we are going to have some girl fun to keep your mind off things.' I called while skipping in to my old room. I looked round as memories filled my head of the three years I had shared this room with Nina. The memories brought a smile on my face.

'Should I be worried about that smile, Amber?' Nina asked. I gave her my famous eye roll before pulling her to the floor of her bedroom and spreading a bunch of wedding dress magazine's across the floor.

'Amber, can we not do this now. I'm not feeling well.' Nina said getting up slowly, but I hastily pulled her back down on the carpet.

'Nina, stop...it is time to convince you that it a few months, you'll be walking down the aisle in a gorgeous white dress to Fabian.' I told her. A blush crept up on her cheeks which reminded me of the time's Nina went bright red when we accused her of being in love with Fabian.

'Okay, your right...I can't think negative and I can't live up in my room for the rest of my life-which could possibly end quite soon.' Nina mumbled the last bit, hoping I hadn't heard.

'Nina Rutter!' I screamed which made her go Scarlett around the cheeks. 'See, you're blushing-I'm getting my old BAF (Best American Friend) back.' I announced to her and a small smile tightened around her dry lips.

'Nina Rutter, your lips are Sooo dry, when was the last time you kissed Fabian, because it looks like a while?' I asked her and she let out a small giggle. My work here is almost complete, I thought.

'Come on it is time to find you that dress.' I said while dragging her by the arm towards the door. As I got to the door I turned round and pointed to Fabian who was talking to Mick in the lounge.'

**NINA'S POV:**

I'm pleased Amber came to cheer me up, because I have just started to feel like my old self. Blushing uncontrollably, giggling and smiling. It felt nice to let my guard down for once.

Amber then pointed to Fabian when before we opened the door to leave. I quickly walked over to him and when Mick noticed me he sped out the room ever so quickly.

'Nina!' Fabian exclaimed rather surprised, was it that odd that I came over to talk to him?

'Hey, I think we need to talk.' I told him while sitting down next to him. He nodded in agreement. 'Amber came by just now, and got me thinking. We've been letting this whole situation rule our lives. Fabe's we don't know if anything is going to happen. We don't know what these powers are. But right now I know I want to be with you and I'm not going to let anything stop that, are you?' I asked but instead of responding Fabian bent down and kissed me. It had been such a long time since we had a moment like this.

'I agree-and I don't know about you but I want to get married, to form this family properly.' Fabian said and I nodded in agreement.

'Of course I want to, that is kind of the reason I'm letting Amber drag me along to wedding boutiques for a dress.' I said while motioning to Amber standing at the doorway waiting impatiently.

'You go have fun. If you want I can try an organise getting someone for a wedding planner while you're out.' Fabian suggested between pecks on my lips.

'That seems a great idea.' I answered and before I could leave, Fabian's arms scooped me up into a hug which I returned back happily.

'Love you, bye.' Fabian called as the door shut behind us and I silently whispered 'I love you too.'

**AN: I'm Sooo excited because we are getting closer to the wedding. More drama is to happen in the following chapter but you know me-I love the drama. Wouldn't be one of my stories without a dramatic twist here and there. Need 215 reviews for chap 31.  
><strong>


	31. If You Go I Go

**AN: This is quite a wild chapter. Thanks again for the reviews and support, I love you guys Sooo much. This is the longest chapter I have ever written.  
><strong>

**NINA'S POV:**

Today was the day we had all been dreading, it was now the twenty-eighth of September. The day I was to die, as Rufus had mentioned long ago. The way he had said it made it so official and serious, there was no humour to it at all, none of his normal snarkiness. The thought of death wasn't so bad but the thought of leaving everyone I loved was.

Fabian had his arm held around me, he looked peaceful as he slept while trying to protect me with such strength. I could have laid there forever just watching him sleep in total bliss. In a way I wanted that to be me. Time to wake him up, I suggested-lost in thought.

'Fabe's, wake up.' I demanded while shaking him lightly, soon enough his eyes fluttered open meeting mine. I felt myself sink into them like I usually did but looked away knowing it couldn't last, not with what today was.

'Is it the day?' Fabian asked, I didn't need to ask him what he meant, I knew as well as he did what was to happen. Tears were forming in his eyes as I nodded. I bent down and kissed him ever so passionately but again it couldn't last like I wanted it to.

'We'll make it through this, I know it.' I promised but I didn't seem so confident myself. As we entered downstairs with the TV blaring in the background, we both knew fairly well what was to be playing on the news and our assumption was shown along the small television in the lounge. All of us watched in fear.

'Can't believe what's happening.' One of my housemates muttered but I was to focused on the news cast to figure out who exactly said it.

'This is the second time this year Zeno had escaped from prison, and it is written on his cell that he is out for revenge for the Chosen one. Whoever this person is, better watch out.' The reporter said as the images of Rufus's pictures and prison played on the telly. I fumbled for the remote, turning it off to help remove the image from my mind. It was only there to haunt me.

'It has only just started; it is just to get worse.' I mumbled before retreating upstairs. Fabian walked behind me as I ran to our room. I felt his arms grasp my hips but I knocked the away and walked to where something I was dreading to give him lay.

'Here!' I shouted as I threw him a letter from underneath our bed.

'What is it?' He asked as he ripped the letter open. His eyes lowered, and when he turned his attention to me he just looked in pain.

'My will, nearly everything will go to you and Jacky but there are a few things for other people.' I told him. Tears were forming in both our eyes.

I walked towards him. My lip was trembling in utter fear, was this to be the end?

'Nine's, if you go I go!' Fabian shouted in pure hatred at the thought. I shook my head in disagreement. My eyes sadly meeting his drowned ones.

'No, you need to look after Jacky, Fabe's. And like I promised-we'll make it through this, somehow but just in case. 'I directed Fabian before being pulled into a hug. Fabian kissed my forehead lightly.

'Nine's, we are going to make it to that wedding, it is only a matter of time.' Fabian told me. I didn't know what to believe then. My head was banging in pain, I didn't know if it was due to the power entering my body as told or the confusion from the mess which is my life.

'Look...this engagement ring, if I don't make it Fabe's-'I was interrupted by his loud hollering at the idea.

'No! Nina I will never move on!' Fabian screamed. I needed him to move on though, even if I didn't want him to either. The thought hurt ever so much.

'Mick did, and I need you to find closure.' I was being truthful; he needed to find his own way through this.

'Then I'd find closure some other way. Now stop talking like this Nina. I love you too much to let you go.' I lay in his arms and cried. Letting all my frustration, pain hurt out all in one.

'W...Where is Jacky?' I then asked as I noticed she was no longer in her cot. Slow sobs sounded from my mouth as I tried to hold the tears back. I knew I couldn't just sit here and cry in the time I supposedly had left.

'Oh she stayed in Amber's room last night. She thinks what we did last night was too graphic for the baby.' Fabian joked; I gave him a weak smile as my eyes began to dry.

I pulled him in for another kiss when suddenly a loud band sounded from the window and everything went pitch black.

**FABIAN'S POV:**

The bang sounded from nowhere, I had no idea what had happened when I realised Nina's sobbing had suddenly come to a stop.

I couldn't believe what had happened.

'No...Nina, wake up.' I screamed as Nina lay limp in my arms. It was all so fast. All that happened was Nina pulling in for a kiss and then... I couldn't think. All I could do was sob as Nina lay dead before me. I need help, I thought. Maybe there was a way?

'What was that bang?' I heard a recognisable voice say from outside.

'Mick! Amber!' I screamed everyone in the house's name when they all ran up and screamed at Nina's stiff body, white and still.

'Get an ambulance, now!' I demanded. Tears were falling down my cheeks quickly. I looked round the room and noticed it was the similar case for everyone else.

'Come on Nina, you can't leave me.' I kept muttering but nothing was bringing her back, nothing.

'Ni...Nina?' Amber managed but Mick just wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Exactly what I would have done with Nina. I escaped the thought and looked at Nina once again before looking back at them.

'Go now!' I shouted.

Everyone suddenly hurried off when I heard a familiar voice come out of the blue. I looked round and didn't know if I was hurt or happy. What was going on?

'Fabe's it is no use. I'm dead.'Nina shouted, but it didn't make sense with how different she was to the other ghosts. She looks so human, and seems so human. The note on the book suddenly came back to me. 'The touch of a chosen haunt will help you understand.' I said it aloud and felt a soft breeze in a distance.

'_She can be with you. Just believe.'_ I heard, was this my conscious trying to make me think? No, it was someone warning me or giving me a clue. All I had to do was think.

I stood up from where I lay crouched over Nina's still body and took a step towards her. She looked so sad and fragile but unlike the other ghost's I or anyone had encountered.

'Fabian, it is no use getting an ambulance.' She told me, but her voice was her own. This brought a weak smile to my lips. Nina didn't seem to quite understand when the plan of what to do hit like a bullet to a... never mind.

'Nina, no you're not. Your too yourself unlike the other ghost's.' I started. Nina didn't seem to want to here it. She continuously shook her head at the nonsense she seemed to believe it was.

'Fabian you just want to believe that. I need you to do as you promised earlier.' I just ignored what she said and carried on with what I hoped would work.

'The touch of a chosen haunt will help you understand.' I repeated and then walked to the table where the book of the Elixir of Life lay, and turned my attention back to where Nina's ghost was. 'Nina I need you to touch the book.' I told her, she looked utterly confused but after a moments hesitation did as I demanded and held out a hand to stretch over and touch the book.

Once Nina's hand felt the book a light shone around the room. As Nina's ghostly hand touched the books tattered cover I was overwhelmed by the brightness formed from the touch. Nina looked taken a back and soon pulled away. I looked down at the book in amazement as I saw how the Latin words were replaced by English. 'Just as I had hoped.' I muttered, a bit taken back myself.

I held the book tightly, closely admiring the handwritten English which stained the pages amongst the old crumpled book. Nina was looking at me as I at her when those same eyes met mine.

'What if in this book, there is a way to bring you back? There was a transport one Mick and I used a few weeks back.' Nina looked sad and destroyed before I walked closer to her, and kissed he lips as manageable as possible.

'This is kind of like my favourite romance movie-ghost.' Nina added as she seemed to remember a similar scene play. My attention turned back to the book. I must save you, I thought and as I did the book responded almost momentarily as the page I wanted appeared before me.

'Nina, there is a spell which can bring you back-it says you have to of been dead no longer than two hours. So if we hurry, you can come back.' A smile spread across both our faces in delight. The thought of holding and kissing Nina properly was a thought I wanted so much to come true.

Nina touched the book once more and the light returned. All I could do was watch the magic shine.

'I, am not one but two-'Nina began chanting, I was watching her when I remembered that we still hadn't found Rufus.

I quickly dialled 911 as the chanting continued and when she stopped I heard her body, still laid without a movement on the floor take a loud breath.

'Fa...Fabian?' She asked as I ran over to her and held her tighter than ever before.

'I thought I lost you. I can't believe your okay.' I said as I cried in relief at seeing her face once again.

'That was the weirdest experience ever!' Nina exclaimed and I let out a small chuckle. Just the look on her face made me want to kiss her as much as possible. She got up slowly as I chucked the book underneath the bed.

'Why was I unlike the other ghost's?' She asked, and truthfully I had been wondering the same thing.

'I guess because there was a way to retrieve you back in my arms, you were like that.' I replied and she smiled. The smile I wanted to see every day for the rest of my life-and never lose again.

'Oh looks like there is a reunion.' I heard a dark voice say from behind us. I turned around and saw the face once again which belonged to Rufus Zeno. 'I don't like it when people mess up my plans. How are you alive?' Rufus demanded. I felt Nina tense beside me, and I'm sure she felt the same from me.

'Give it up Zeno, it is over.' I screamed at the penetrating face before me. I wasn't going to lose Nina again; this time he was the one to be lost.

'Not so fast, she can die again.' Rufus said as he pulled out his gun and motioned it at Nina. I then walked in front of Nina so his gun would aim at me. Nina sobbed lightly, but that was the least of my worries now.

'Fabian, if I die we can do the same thing.' Nina whispered at me but I shook my head. No way was I going through that again and Nina knew that. I heard her inhale a deep breath and knew she was going to do something which could risk her life and possibly mine.

'Rufus, leave us alone!' Nina screamed at him, she walked around me and soon stood before him. Rufus suddenly looked scared as Nina's hand raised and began to glow.

Nina and I both stared at her hand, she seemed unable to control it as it lifted higher towards Rufus.

A sudden burst of energy powered out her small hand and hit Rufus as aimed. I just stood there and watched in awe and so did Nina, as she seemed unable to do much else. The light from the book seemed to be similar to the one of Nina's new power.

'The power!' Rufus screamed in pain. It was all happening so fast. Rufus fell to his knees from what I saw, the light was to blinding and my eyes couldn't open without pain from the brightness but in a way I had to watch this remarkable event held before me.

As her hand stopped using the power in which it had, Rufus was nowhere in sight and all that was left was the remains of some dust. I stared at the spot Rufus was once at to Nina's hand which Nina managed to place back to her side. She was slightly in shock so as I held her in my arms she cried about the occurrence.

'How did you do that?' I asked her, still overwhelmed. Nina seemed to of calmed down and shook her head as a sign for no idea. She seemed as or more confused then I was. The dust just remained there and all I could do was stare and wonder what was to happen next.

'Sooo Rufus is dead?' I asked. Still unable to tell what the dust was, or wondering if I even wanted to know. We were soon no longer the two left in the room as a chill penetrated the air.

'_Yes he is, thanks to both of you. You better learn how to control you power Nina, otherwise who knows what trouble you could get in to. Now Rufus is dead we are able to move on. The book was not the key to saving us-the death of Rufus was. But that book should be kept just in case your daughter gets in trouble-or either one of you.'_ The ghost of the man in tights and robe explained as he appeared. The ghost was recognised as the one encountered at the hospital. I noticed Joy and Mara were both in the room smiling, a grin spread on mine as I realised they were finally free and on perfect timing Mick ran in the room.

Mick looked at Nina standing next to me, slightly wounded but alive, and then his attention turned on Mara.

'How did she? Mara?' Mara smiled as she heard Mick say her name.

'_I'm glad you moved on Mick, it helped me move on.'_ Mara told him, but Mick just stood with his mouth open-I wasn't sure if it was because Nina was alive or the fact his dead ex-girlfriend stood in front of him looking like a normal ghost. Last time he saw her, she was-evil in a way.

'_It is time to go, but Mick I'll always love you and will be forever in your heart.'_ Mara told him. She walked up to him and held what she could of his shaky hand. They shared quite a moment before all the ghost's disappeared before us. Mick had tears coming from his eyes but tried to hold them back unsuccessfully.

Mick looked around bewildered until the other group of housemates ran in the room with two paramedics.

'I think you have some explaining to do.' One of the paramedics told us, rather angry at the fact he rushed over here for no reason.

'Yeah I think they do have some explaining to do, mate.' Mick agreed while looking at both of us astonished. This was going to be a hell of a long story.

WEDDING IS IN NEXT CHAPTER! Better get those reviews in fast-225 or more is needed.

**AN: Big news-next chapter is the wedding. It will be the last chapter to the story but a nice one. No major drama-I promise. Just a romantic wedding for Nina and Fabian, but I need those reviews so you better send them in.**


	32. The Wedding

**NINA'S POV:**

**It was over, and it was finally my time to claim my prize. All the trouble I had been through was leading up to today.**

'Nina!' Amber screamed, my eyes fluttered open to see Amber Millington leaning over me scowling.

'What? It is my wedding day Amber; can't I have a lay in?' I asked her. My eyes blinked repeatedly until my vision became clearer to see Amber and Patricia were all wearing their dresses, which Amber because I really had no say chose them to wear for the wedding..

'That is the problem Nina, you had a lay in. It is now 11 am-you have precisely two hours to get ready, and to arrive at the church.' Amber informed. _11 am, now way it's that late_ I thought but was interrupted by Amber shoving a clock in my face to prove a point.

'Well we better hop to it then.' I said, pulling myself out of bed. I looked around admiring the makeup, gems and beautiful gown which was hung up in front of the wardrobe.

'Okay Nina, first is hair and no complaints.' Amber declared as she pulled me into the seat in front of the mirror showing my tired reflection.

'Why are you even tired? Fabian wasn't here to please you.' Amber pointed out; I shrugged and gave a little giggle before admitting the continuous texting to my husband to be last night.

'Oh Nina, you are so lucky it is your wedding day and we wouldn't want to mess that dress up or Amber would of had her nails stuck into you by now.' Patricia remarked. I apologised as possible as I could with Amber pulling my hair vigorously.

'Stay still Nina, or it will never get done- and you won't be able to have any fun with Fabian later if you're not done.' I blushed once Amber implied that, but they both laughed at my scarlet cheeks.

'Where is Jacky?' I asked as an adorable image of my baby girl in a dressed popped into my head.

'With Fabian, you have more to do for looks then Fabian. No offense.' Patricia added. I just ignored her and continued to wince in pain at whatever Amber was doing to my hair.

'Is Trudy here yet?' I asked one of them without actually looking their way. I was happy when Trudy had offered to walk me down the aisle even though I wish it could have been my Dad.

'Yes, she's making a quick breakfast for you before we head of, all though now it's more of a quick lunch.'

'Amber, you have everything you need for Jacky while I'm gone right?' I had to make sure Amber was sorted looking after Jacky while Fabian and I were off on our honeymoon. We had decided to postpone the wedding until Jacky was six months old so the honeymoon could take place. I couldn't believe it had been six months since-everything.

'Of course Nina, I'm Auntie Amber-I know what my little godchild needs.' I laughed at how Amber was so certain her little god-daughter was to be like her. She already has plans to take her to New York for her fourteenth birthday.

'Okay, just checking Amb's.' She smiled and I did the same. I felt different as I had just realised, a new. This was to be a new start of my life. The day which leads to the end.

I stood staring in the mirror at my reflection. It wasn't just the makeup which made me different but the feeling of spending the rest of my life with the man I loved, and the daughter I cared for just as much.

'You're done, beautiful.' Amber finally announced. I realised how happy I truly was. No more Rufus, no more secrets and murders or mysteries. Just my future.

As I stepped into my dress, I felt alive. In just an hour was I to be Nina Rutter. Someone I had dreamt of being for so long.

Amber and Patricia were both gleaming at me proudly as I spun around in my dress. The skirt of the dress was dancing swiftly against my legs. The silk of the dress hung gracefully amongst my skin. It was perfect.

I admired the flowers that danced around my hair which hung in a gracious bun. The veil was placed on top of my head forcing me to believe this was a dream. Could this day actually be possible?

'I can't believe it. I don't look like me, I look like someone I've seen in magazines-who I've dreamt of being.' I admitted as I still stared in the mirror in utter disbelief.

'Unless you got body swapped, or had plastic surgery Nina. I'm sure it is still you but with makeup on.' Patricia said. I felt my teeth clasp into a giant smile at the thought.

'Thank you!' I screamed as I ran up to them and squeezed them both into a tight hug.

'Nina, save the hugging for Fabian and after the wedding. We do not want to crease up that dress.' Amber told me. I couldn't stop smiling, my cheeks were feeling strained from doing it so much but I couldn't help myself.

'I guess we are off to give you away to Fabian, Nine's.' When I heard that and the car drive to a stop in front of Anubis House, tears soaked my eyes.

'Tears of joy.' I said aloud and then laughed as I said 'Thank god for waterproof makeup, huh?'

'Come on you Highness, your Prince awaits.' Trudy said as we made it downstairs with Patricia holding up my dress and veil.

'Of to the ball we shall go.'

**FABIAN'S POV:**

'Is it weird to be nervous about giving up your freedom to share a life with someone?' I asked Mick. He gave a chuckle as I a nervous smile.

'Mate, Nina loves you and that would be the only thing anyone would have to worry about. Plus, you practically share a life together anyway.' Mick told me with a smirk. It was then followed by some slaps on the back, which I was almost positive was going to leave a bruise.

'Someone wants to see Daddy.' My Mum called as she rattled into the room holding Jacky tightly in her arms. I still couldn't believe Jacky was already six months old but in a way I was thankful. It was the only thing holding me up from marrying Nina.

'Hey Jack's.' I said as I tickled my daughter who was snuggled up against my Mum's chest. She let out a small gurgle which brought a smile to my face. 'In just half an hour we'll all be a proper family, how about that?' I whispered to her and laughed.

'She has Nina's eyes.' Mum pointed out; of course I had already noticed that before. They were the eyes I had fallen in love with so many years ago.

'Yeah I know, she has her mother's beauty. That means I have to keep a watch out on any boys she may have a relationship with.' I joked and my Mother's laugh filled the air.

'Your Father said the same thing about you except you being the heartbreaker.' I cringed as she mentioned my Dad's name. Luckily I hadn't talked to him since that disaster of a conversation last year. That still burned in the back of my mind like a warning.

'Mate, we better head over to meet the altar, the ceremony is about to start.' Mick told me before pulling me by the arm away to the front of the church.

'Do you think Nina will be on time?' I whispered to Mick who was holding the rings and admiring them closely. I had easily chosen Mick as best man, he was the only one I had a real close friendship with compared to the other guy's of the house.

'The bride's never on time, mate.' Mick replied with a playful punch to the shoulder.

'You certainly know a lot about weddings, is that one coming up which I should know about?' I asked with my eyebrows raised.

'Well, yes I want to propose to Amb's but I'm not sure if she wants the whole marriage thing.' I chuckled deeply before giving him a lopsided grin.

'Mick, Amb's love you and if I know anything about Amber it is that she never thinks twice about something. In another words-yes will come straight out her mouth without a second or first thought. She's easy.' I explained.

'Thanks. Do you think I could propose at the reception?' Mick then asked.

'I was about to suggest the same thing, if you have the ring then go for it.' I agreed and with one last shake of the head the music began to play and Nina walked in.

'I know I'm meant to be looking at Amber but somehow I can't take my eyes of Nina. She is one eye-catcher.' Mick whispered to me and he was exactly right. I thought she was the most beautiful women I've ever seen before but now, now she was the replacement of Aphrodite.

Amber and Patricia followed closely behind Trudy and Nina. Trudy was dressed in a symbolic dress of red and Amber and Patricia slightly the same, but nothing compared to Nina. The way the dress hung against her hips-showing every curve I didn't even know she had. The way the pale pattern reflected the beauty of her skin. The way the dress was as perfect as she was.

As Nina met us at the altar she took the left spot as I the right. Just as rehearsed.

'We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Fabian Samuel Rutter and Nina Lea Martin in matrimony; which is an honourable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.' The Celebrant began. Nina and I both let out a sigh as no one rushed into to speak and prevent the wedding.

'Fabian Samuel Rutter, do you take Nina Lea Martin for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?' The Celebrant asked me and a smile crept up on my face as I said the words I had been longing to say.

'I do.'

'Nina Lea Martin do you take Fabian Samuel Rutter for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?' The celebrant repeated.

Nina smiled as she answered 'I do.'

'Please repeat after me.' The Celebrant directed me.

'I Fabian Samuel Rutter take thee Nina Lea Martin to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth.' I repeated once the Celebrant asked me to copy as said. Nina looked at me with her beautiful eyes and I knew I meant every word of it.

'I Nina Lea Martin take thee Fabian Samuel Rutter to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and there to I plight thee my troth.' Nina repeated.

'May you bring forth the brides ring?' The Celebrant directed to Mick and Mick immediately did as directed with a wink in Nina's way. I'll get him back for that later, I decided.

'May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end.' Once the Celebrant finished I pushed the gemmed ring upon Nina's finger.

'With this ring I thee wed.' I said as rehearsed as I placed the ring on her finger.

Nina repeated the same as I smiled proudly. She was now mine. Mine.

'You may now seal the promise with a kiss.' The celebrant then declared and truthfully it was what I had been waiting to do all night and day. When Nina's lips met mine, I felt a new connection and I loved it and it appeared so did she.

'Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you the loving couple Mr. And Mrs. Rutter.' I held Nina's hand tightly to mine as we both laughed. I pecked Nina's lips once again before we proceeded to greet the guests.

'Everyone the reception will take place at the Diplomat hotel hall. Please come and celebrate with us.' I announced to the group who piled around us screaming congratulations.

'Ahum, excuse me there is one more thing to do. All you single ladies get ready for the bouquet.' Nina screamed before throwing the bouquet in the air. I saw Mick's face gleam as Amber caught the bouquet mid drift.

I smiled and took hold of Nina's hand again. We were finally as one. The Rutter's.

'So before we leave, I wanted to ask you what it is like being Mrs. Rutter.' I said with my eyebrows slightly raised.

'So far it is great, but I think I'll find out how fun it really is by what we get up to on our honeymoon.'

'Honey I like the sound of that.' I said twirling her around in the beautiful dress she wore.

'To the reception?' She asked as I dragged her away from the church and into the car.

'This is where the fun begins.' I added, which made her laugh.

'So Mick's going to propose at the reception, right?' Nina asked and I looked at her in surprise. 'Fabian it isn't that hard to figure out, even Amber is suspicious and she is named the blonde of the house.'

'Yes, he is but today is about us.' She smiled and as the taxi drove away to the reception some kisses was taken place.

**NINA'S POV:**

As we arrived at the Diplomat hotel I pulled Fabian out of the car, even before it had stopped.

'You must be excited.' Fabian noted which I laughed to.

We both walked into where the reception was taken place, and all I could say was whoa.

'This must of cost a fortune.' I told him.

'Anything for my girl.' He replied which made me blush immensely. 'Yes, I can still make you blush even after four and a half years.' I giggled like a school girl who just had a joke told to by her crush. Which use to be me-a lot.

'Amber Millington, will you marry me?' I heard after a moment of getting lost in Fabian's eyes once again.

'Of course!' The blonde screamed excitedly before pouncing on poor Mick.

'I think my proposal was way classier.' Fabian added which made me smile.

'Yep, classy-that was what it was.' I joked before walking away and hearing his footsteps follow. This was the start to the end. This was my life and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

**That is the end of my story guys. I'm always open for reviews and sad to say goodbye. Look out for more of my stories because don't worry there is much more to come.**


End file.
